HOPE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Saat cinta terhalang waktu dan kesempatan, mampukah sebuah dorongan menghidupkannya kembali? Chapter 9 END.
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita present..

Another Wonkyu series

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Heechul, Yunho, Sim Changmin, and many more..

Genre : Angst romance.

Chapter : 1/?

Lets Read..

Tidak selamanya cinta harus saling memiliki,melihatmu tersenyum bahagia saja itu sudah cukup buatku,begitupun apa yang aku rasakan pada dirinya,sosok dingin sahabatku sendiri..

**(KYUHYUN)**

**MIMPI BURUK ITU KEMBALI LAGI..**

Hari ini seperti biasanya,aku lebih banyak duduk terdiam dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh,disini..disela-sela pegangan anak tangga,sosok tegap dingin itu terlihat begitu tegar,hanya ditempat ini aku bebas memperhatikanmu,menghabiskan waktuku mengikuti gerak gerikmu,tempat yang hampir memperlihatkan setiap sudut kampus hijau ini. ponselku bergetar,tersadar segera kuraih,display bertuliskan namamu,kulirik sosoknya sekilas lalu kutekan tombol dial..  
"halo..kau dimana? aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu" ucapmu dari seberang sana,terlihat kebingungan mencariku  
"hehehehe..aku ditempat biasa" aku terkekeh,kau berbalik,melambaikan tanganmu,lalu tersenyum hangat..senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku remuk,menyadari kalau kamu dan aku hanya sebatas sahabat…

Kau berlari kecil menghampiriku,duduk sekenanya disampingku,wajahmu sumringah,bola mata hitammu berbinar,aku mengernyitkan dahi,kau tertawa..

"kau kenapa.?" Aku menyikut bahumu pelan,kau hanya tersenyum,

"kau tahu.? Aku jatuh cinta…lebih tepatnya,aku jatuh cinta lagi…" kau menatap tepat di hadapanku,aku sedikit merona,kucoba palingkan wajah dan mencari kesibukan lain,membuka bungkusan belanjaanmu

"oh ya.? Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi jadi mangsa namja playboy sepertimu tuan Choi.?" Aku tersenyum smirk,mengejek..atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah perih..

"Heechul.." kau menyebut nama itu dengan lantang,sangat mengutarakan kata 'ohh' minim antusias,tapi kau tidak perduli..kau tetap tersenyum sendiri,bercerita panjang lebar tentang yeoja bernama Heechul yang kau temui pagi ini,aku tertunduk..

Heechul,Yeoja yang dulu pernah menghiasi harimu,membuatmu tertawa,membuatmu lupa mengerjakan Tugas,membuatmu lupa menjemputku bermain basket,membuatmu selalu tidur telat tiap malamnya..Yeoja manis dengan mata indah,yang dulu juga pernah membuatmu hilang akal dan mengurung diri dikamar seminggu penuh,yeoja yang dulu hampir membuatmu membentak sahabatmu sendiri..kini kembali lagi memenuhi relung hatimu,tak adakah rasa sakit yang dulu pernah ia torehkan tepat dijantungmu.?

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang,siang ini kuliahku sangat padat,aku dengan ceritamu yang kembali mengagumi Heechul,membuatku semakin lelah menjalani hariku,ini pasti akan berat,aku menghela nafas panjang..aku terduduk dibalik jendela,tepat menghadap ke taman kecil teras belakang,anginnya semilir membelai wajah kantukku,khayalanku terbang..itu taman tempat kita bermain..aku kembali menghela nafas,sebentar lagi..ya..sebentar lagi,luka itu akan datang padaku cepat dan pasti..

**(SIWON)**

**VIRUS ITU KEMBALI KYU..**

Senyum terus terkembang dibibirku sejak tadi pagi bertemu lagi dengannya,suatu pertemuan yang bisa dikatakan keberuntungan buatku,keberuntungan yang membuatku terhempas lagi dalam bulir masa lalu..Pagi itu aku berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan di Daegu,mencari Kimbap kesukaan Kyuhyun,anak itu pasti belum sarapan,hari ini Kyuhyun harus kuliah pagi ditambah lagi semalam anak itu menghabiskan waktu bermain virtual PS dirumahku,pasti Kyuhyun telat bangun dan tidak sempat sarapan..Aku berjalan tergesa sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sosok Yeoja disisi kananku,dan..aku menabraknya,bungkusannya terjatuh,aku berusaha meraihnya kembali dan meminta maaf sejadinya..  
"Mianhe,saya tidak sengaja, mianhe.."ucapku berkali-kali penuh penyesalan,tak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu,aku semakin menunduk..  
"Siwonnie..?! kau siwonnie kan.?" Yeoja itu bertanya,aku mengangkat wajahku,dan betapa kagetnya aku saat kulihat sosok dihadapanku..dia Heechul,mantan kekasihku..

Aku membereskan belanjaannya lalu mengajaknya sekedar mengobrol sambil menikmati segelas cappucino di Twosome café tak jauh dari lapangan parkir,ia banyak berubah,wajahnya sendu,tatapannya sayu,ada apa dengannya.? Sekelebat pertanyaan bergelayut di kepalaku,tak cukup lama kami mengobrol,Heechul pamit pulang,namun sebelumnya kami sempat bertukar nomor ponsel,dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi..aku tersenyum menjabat tangannya,iapun begitu..

Perjalanan ke kampus kuhabiskan dengan tersenyum sendiri,ada hal lain yang aku rasakan saat bertemu Heechul tadi,aku bahagia..

Aku berlari kecil melewati koridor kelas,menuruni beberapa anak tangga,hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dengan headphone di telinganya,ingin rasanya kutumpahkan semua kebahagiaanku hari ini apa yang terjadi,Kyuhyun sepertinya sedikit tidak bersemangat,ia hanya sesekali merespon ucapanku dgn anggukan atau senyuman smirknya,selebihnya ia hanya disibukkan dengan membolak balik lembaran buku yang tengah ia baca atau sekedar mengganti chanel lagu di ipodnya..ada apa denganmu.?

Apa kau cemburu Kyu.?

**(HEECHUL)**

**BIMBANG..**

Ia sangat banyak berubah,ia bukan lagi Siwon yang manja dan sangat kekanak-kanakan,kini ia tumbuh menjadi namja menawan yang tegar..

Aku menghela nafas,kutarik beberapa lembar foto diantara selipan buku tua di sisi meja riasku,hanya ada fotoku dan Siwon..sangat manis,tak sadar aku tersenyum sendiri..

"apa itu.?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan membuat lembaran foto ditanganku terhempas ke lantai,aku menunduk..pemilik suara berjalan memunguti satu demi satu..menatap geram dan PLAK..sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipiku..aku menangis sesenggukan

"jadi selama ini kamu masih menyimpan foto namja lain di rumah kita.?" Hangeng masih menatapku tajam,matanya menyiratkan murka yang sangat besar,aku tergidik,terpojok memegangi pipiku yang masih memanas…

Hangeng dan aku sudah menikah,kami menikah karena kemauan orang tua kami,kami sama skali tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya..tanpa cinta..kami melewati kehidupan berumah tangga dengan sangat semu,hangeng terkadang memperlakukanku dengan sangat biadabnya,pukulan dan tendangan menjadi hal biasa untukku,sikap posesifnya menjadi neraka untukku..aku tidak sanggup lagi.

Mungkin ini juga karma untukku,karma atas kebodohanku menolak permintaan Siwon untuk menikahiku beberapa tahun lalu dan memilih Hangeng yang sama skali belum kukenal..karma karena tlah membuat Siwon hancur..

"aku tidak seperti yang kau kira.." aku akhirnya berani berbicara setelah cukup lama terkesiap,mata nyalang Hangeng mencercaku..aku menunduk,mataku semakin buram oleh cucuran berteriak membanting pintu lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri itu terbukti dari suara mesin mobil yang meraung..

Aku meraih ponsel dan menekan tombol dengan tangan yang masih gemetar,aku butuh kau Siwonnie..

**(SIWON)**

**BASKET = SAKIT**

Sore ini,aku dan Kyu sudah berencana bermain seperti biasanya,persiapanku sudah matang,kali ini bocah itu tidak boleh mengalahkanku lagi..

"Kyu..Kajja!" aku berteriak melaui jendela,jendela kami berhadapan satu sama lain..

"iya..iya..sabar" terlihat wajah Kyuhyun mendongak diantara tirai,aku tersenyum lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga,menuju ke taman belakang,tak lama Kyuhyun muncul dengan pakaian sportynya yang selalu kutertawakan karena sangat kontras dengan badannya..

" Jangan menertawaiku,," Kyuhyun merengut,lucu,aku semakin tertawa,ia mencubit lenganku dan merebut bola yang sedari tadi kupegang,

"Lets play horse,," ia memainkan spin ball dengan santainya,aku mengernyitkan dahi,lalu mulai berusaha merebut bola..kami entah karena apa,Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan pada pinggulnya,aku berjongkok disampingnya,membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya masuk kedalam rumah..

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" Yunho hyung yang merupakan kakak Kyuhyun,menghampiri kami..aku menjelaskan sekenanya lalu membawa Kyu ke ruang tengah,mendudukkannya dengan hati-hati,meluruskan kakinya,wajahnya memucat,aku semakin khawatir,hingga org tua Kyuhyun tiba dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit..

Aku duduk dengan posisi kepala Kyu ada di pangkuanku,masih dengan seragam basket,aku membelai rambut ikal coklat kyuhyun,ia mengaduh kesakitan..aku semakin khawatir,aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya..

Di rumah sakit,Kyuhyun disarankan menjalani beberapa rangkaian tes X-Ray,aku setia menunggu hingga proses itu selesai,namun ponselku tiba-tiba memekik..Heechul? aku berjalan kesudut ruangan dan menerima panggilannya

"Yeobseo?" Aku setengah berbisik,hanya suara isakan dari seberang sana,aku panik..

"hei..kau kenapa.? Gwenchana?" Kuulang pertanyaanku sedikit bersuara,Yunho melirik..aku berjalan keluar ruangan.

"aku..aku..aku membutuhkanmu wonnie hiks..hiks.." Heechul terisak,aku kebingungan

"dia.? Nugu.? Apa yang ia lakukan.?" Aku bertanya tanya,namun panggilannya dimatikan..tanpa fikir panjang aku bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menyusul kerumahnya,

_"Kyunnie,Mianhe..aku harus pergi,Heechul membutuhkanku, Mianhe.." _Aku sempatkan mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel Kyuhyun,semoga ia tidak marah..

**(KYUHYUN)**

**RAPUH ITU INDAH…**

Hari ini seharusnya kau bisa menemaniku mengambil hasil laboratorium kemarin,tapi sekali lagi kau membatalkan rencana dengan alasan Heechul masih sakit..aku juga sakit,bukan hanya kepala namun juga jantung terdalam yang aku miliki,yang berelung gelap dan bertuliskan namamu..

Aku berjalan sendiri di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi,mendekati loket dan menarik nomor antrian di sisi kiri box,aku menunggu..detik demi detik,akhirnya tiba giliranku,seorang dokter paruh baya mengamati selembar foto hasil pemeriksaan MRI,wajahnya tampak sedikit bingung,sesekali ia membuka dan menutup laci di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar grafik yang menurutku bagaikan lembaran-lembaran mantra ajaib bagi para dokter,ia menghela nafas panjang,bulir-bulir peluh nampak simetris di keningnya..aku sedikit tegang

"bagaimana ulsa.? Saya baik-baik saja kan.?" Aku memberanikan bertanya,membuat sang dokter sontak menatapku,ditanggalkannya kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di ujung hidungnya,merapikan duduknya lalu mulai menjelaskan dengan tenang..

"seperti yang saya telah duga sebelumnya,ada sedikit gangguan di sumsum tulang belakang anda,apa sebelumnya anda pernah mengalami benturan atau kecelakaan.?" Dokter yang kini kutahu bernama ,menatapku menunggu jawaban,

"Ne..Ulsanim,saya memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan,tepatnya sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu,waktu itu tulang belakang dan pinggul saya mengalami keretakan parah,bahkan salah satu rusuk patah dan hampir menusuk ginjal" aku menjelaskan sedetail mungkin kejadian 6 tahun lalu bersama Siwon, dr. Kim terlihat mengangguk-angguk,berdiri lalu memasang foto MRI pada layar scan..

"dari hasil pemeriksaan MRI ini terlihat bahwa beberapa serbuk tulang akibat retakan itu masuk kedalam sumsum tulang belakang anda,yang mengakibatkan peradangan dan akhirnya terinfeksi,kalau tidak segera di angkat bisa terjadi infeksi akut dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf pusat yang dipengaruhinya,atau jika saya simpulkan,anda bisa mengalami kebutaan permanen" ada penekanan suara pada kata terakhir yang dr. Kim ucapkan,bola mataku membulat,shock.

"tapi harus saya katakan kalau keberhasilan operasi pengangkatan ini hanya sebesar 60%..sisanya bisa jadi akan memburuk atau anda akan lumpuh total" lanjutnya berat,aku terdiam sangat lama,tak terasa benteng pertahananku jebol sudah..aku menangis.

**(SIWON)**

**AKU KHAWATIR KYU..**

"hei.." tepukan dibahuku membuyarkan lamunanku,aku berbalik,Heechul berdiri dibelakangku,dengan sweater yang terlihat sangat besar dibadan mungilnya..

"hei,seharusnya kau istirahat saja.." aku berdiri memegang bahunya sedikit mendorongnya memasuki rumah..

"bagaimana aku bisa istirahat saat kau ada diluar kedinginan.." Heechul berdalih,menghentikan langkahku,aku tertegun..kata-kata itu,juga pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan saat kecelakaan parah yang dialaminya,Kyuhyun koma selama 4 hari,tulang belakangnya retak,dan itu semua karena kelalaianku membiarkan Kyuhyun menyetir,waktu itu aku merasa sangat bersalah,setelah mengalami sederetan operasi akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa pulang kerumah,orang tua Kyuhyun sangat murka hingga aku tidak di izinkan menemuinya,aku mendirikan sebuah tenda kecil di taman tepat di sisi bawah kamar Kyuhyun,aku ingin menjaganya..disaat aku bergelut dengan dinginnya malam,terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang membangunkanku,aku mendongak dari balik tenda,sosok Kyuhyun dengan tongkatnya terlihat dari balik jendela kamarnya,ia melemparkan blanket tebal ke arahku dan berkata "bagaimana aku bisa istirahat saat kau ada diluar kedinginan.." persis seperti yang dikatakan tertunduk,Heechul mengguncang lenganku,aku tersenyum lalu memapahnya masuk kedalam rumah..

Malam ini aku tidak bisa terlelap,sudah 2 jam yang lalu sejak aku pulang kerumah,kamar Kyuhyun gelap gulita,tidak mungkin anak itu belum pulang,mobilnya saja sudah terlihat digarasi,,apa kau baik-baik saja.? Aku bertanya dalam hati,menyibak gorden jendela dan menatap kamar Kyuhyun. Kuraih ponsel dan mencoba menghubunginya,tidak diangkat.."kau kenapa.?" Sebuah pesan singkat kukirimkan berulang kali,namun tdk pernah dibalas..Kyunnie,aku khawatir..

**(KYUHYUN)**

**MAAFKAN AKU..**

Berulang kali ponselku bergetar di hadapanku,berulang kalipula pesan singkat tertera di layarnya,aku memejamkan mata menambah gelapnya kamarku yang sengaja kubiarkan begitu saja,aku beranjak meraih gitar dan keluar ke balkon depan,aku ingin bernyanyi selama suaraku masih bisa terdengar..aku ingin menangis selama airmataku masih bisa mengalir..

Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarkan nyanyianku,aku yakin kau tahu ini untukmu,aku tahu kau bisa merasakan kalau I'm not fine..lagu ini slalu untukmu,disaat kau kehilangan Heechul,disaat kau terjatuh dalam luka,disaat kita tertawa bersama..lagu ini slalu ada..

_Hold on little girl_

_Show me what he's done to you_

_Stand up little girl_

_A broken heart can't be that bad_

_When it's through,it's through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you…_

_( _To Be With You)_

**(HEECHUL)**

**KAMU BERUBAH SIWON…**

Seharian aku hanya banyak melihatmu terdiam,bahkan sedikit tidak memperdulikanku,apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan.? Apa kemarin aku salah telah memanggilmu.? Tapi,aku sendiri & hanya butuh sosokmu..

Kau tahu.? Aku hanya bisa menatapmu dan bertanya dalam hati,aku takut kau terluka dalam diam..hanya dalam diam,aku menatapmu..

Seperti senja ini,aku menemukanmu terpaku disudut taman,pandanganmu menerawang jauh,aku mendekatimu,kau bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku,kutepuk bahumu lembut,kau tertegun berbalik lalu tersenyum,senyum yang satu-satunya tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu,senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat hatiku luluh akan kesalahanmu..

Aku duduk disebelahmu,kau sedikit menatapku bingung,ada tanda protes di raut wajahmu,

"hei,seharusnya kau istirahat saja.." kau menarik bahuku,mendorongku kembali kedalam rumah.

"bagaimana aku bisa istirahat saat kamu ada diluar kedinginan.." aku berbalik menatapmu,kau seperti kebingungan,menatap kosong entah pada apa,aku menyelidik,kusentuh lenganmu kamu sedikit tersentak kembali mendorongku lembut masuk ke dalam rumah,membiarkanku istirahat,lalu pamit pulang,kau berubah Siwonnie..aku menatap punggungmu yang menjauh,ada apa denganmu.? Apa karena Namja itu.?

**(HANGENG)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sudah aku duga ini akan terjadi,dari dulu aku sudah tidak setuju drngan perjodohan ini,ini hanya akan terus menyiksaku & tentu saja menyiksa dia..ya dia,Heechul. Walaupun terkadang gejolak amarahku meluap dihadapannya,namun ada hal lain yang terjadi di sisi lain jiwaku dan aku benci mengenal rasa ini..rasa ingin melindunginya dari gelapku,aku dilema..

"Hei..sudah lama.?" Sosok suara menghampiriku,Yunho sahabat dekatku kini tengah berdiri disampingku..

"oh..hei,belum..mau pesan apa.?" Aku menawakan lembar menu ke hadapannya..

"Gwenchana,aku tidak akan lama,aku buru-buru banyak yang harus kukerjakan hari ini." Yunho berdalih,aku hanya mengangguk..

"kau ada masalah apa lagi.?" Lanjutnya duduk dihadapanku

"ini masalah Chullie,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menjalani hubungan semu dengannya,ini hanya akan menyiksa kami berdua,aku sendiri sudah tidak tega menyiksa Chullie dengan biadabnya..ini bukan aku Yunho..aku berbeda saat dihadapannya,aku gelap..dan aku sadar aku sudah keterlaluan..i'm confussed" aku menjelaskan sedetail mungkin,Yunho terlihat sedikit menyelidik,dahinya mengerut,tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya,sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk..

"ini akan sedikit rumit,mengingat kau dan Heechul disatukan oleh keluarga,akan lumayan sulit menjelaskan kepada mereka,aku sedikit takut mereka tidak bisa menerima..kau tahu kan,ini semacam simbiosis" Yunho menelan ludah,iya ini memang agak sedikit sulit..

Obsesi akan bisnis keluarga mengakibatkan aku & Heechul harus menjadi korban,aku dan Heechul harus berakhir seperti ini..bahkan sejak malam pertama kami hingga kini aku belum pernah menyentuhnya,tidak pernah..

**(SIWON)**

**ARE U OK.?**

Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan berada dalam kelas yang sama,tapi sudah 30 menit kelas dimulai Kyuhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya,berulang kali pandanganku terarah ke pintu masuk namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung muncul..aku mulai sedikit gelisah.

"Mianhe Songsaenim..Mian saya terlambat" suara Kyuhyun membuat mataku berbinar,ia muncul,berjalan pelan lalu duduk agak jauh dariku..

"Psssttt..Kyu..Kyu.." aku berbisik ke arahnya,Kyuhyun diam..

"Kyu..Kyunnie.." kuulangi lagi,namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming,mustahil ia tak mendengar terdiam memandangnya dari balik bangku putih ini..

Apa kau masih marah kyu.? Apa karena masalah kemarin.? Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu senang mendengar kabar pertemuanku dengan Heechul..tapi bukan begini caranya,aku tahu diammu adalah protes namun haruskah diam itu untuk aku.? Sahabatmu.?

Seusai kelas,aku menghampirinya..

"Kyu..Gwenchana.?" Aku berbisik tepat disampingnya,Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum,dan malah bergegas pergi..ada hal lain dalam tatapannya,dalam senyumnya,dia bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu kukenali..bukan Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum riang di hadapanku..dia lain..

Tatapan itu..

Senyum itu..

Dan aku juga sempat melihat bulir2 embun dari balik rimbunan akasia..

Sama seperti saat aku terhempas dalam duka luka lama..

Apa ini.?

**(KYUHYUN)**

**SEPERTI BINTANG..**

Andai saja kau tahu,resahku karenamu,andai aku dibenakmu alangkah indah dunia..bila ada satu nama kurindu selalu sebutkan dirimu,seperti bintang indah matamu andaikan sinarnya untuk aku..

Maafkan aku,ini semua untukmu wonnie..untuk kebahagiaanmu..aku tahu rasa ini salah,rasa ini bukan untukku,tapi untuk dia..Heechul.

"Kyu..Gwenchana.?" Kau mendekatiku,aku berbalik dan hanya tersenyum seadanya tanpa menatapmu langsung

"kau menyadarinya.?" Aku tertawa,terpaksa..

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kau kenapa.?" Kau kembali bertanya,kini kau tepat dihadapanku,mengharuskanku menatap tepat kedua bola matamu..aku cuma menggeleng,lalu beranjak pergi

"hei.." kau menahan lenganku "Gwenchana?"Lanjutmu

"I'm ok..aku benar-benar baik-baik saja,tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan siwonnie.." aku kembali tersenyum,sangat berat..menarik langkahku menjauh..

Setetes embun terjatuh perlahan di pipiku,pertahananku jebol di parkiran,aku menangis di balik rimbunan pohon akasia,sulit bahkan sangat sulit menatap matamu tanpa harus jujur..sangat sulit melihat senyummu tanpa harus meraihnya dan menyimpannya dalam kotak jantung terdalamku,dan aku benci harus mengakui itu semua tepat dihadapanmu..aku benci..

Aku mengendarai Audi hitam ini dengan sangat lambat,berulang kali mengitari kompleks rumahku sendiri,kedengarannya lucu namun aku memang sedikit lupa arah rumahku..sakit ini hampir merenggut sebagian memori otakku..dan akhirnya kutemukan rumah dengan desain minimalis bertuliskan nama ayahku di pintu gerbangnya,aku tertawa..menertawakan diriku sendiri,aku memasukkan mobil kedalam garasi lalu turun dan berjalan perlahan,sebagian sendiku mulai terasa kaku..aku kembali tertawa..menertawakan diri sendiri,namun kali ini sangat pilu..apa aku akan berakhir seperti dahan pohon cemara kering yang terpatah sendiri dari batang induknya.? Aku bergidik..

Kupencet bell berulang kali,pintu terbuka..ada Yunho hyung dibaliknya,merenggut..

"kau dari mana saja.? Kau lebih lama 30 menit dari biasanya.?" Yunho hyung cemas,membiarkanku masuk,aku tertawa..

"aku lupa jalan pulang hehehehehe" jawabku enteng,Yunho hyung terdiam..

"lain kali biar hyung yang mengantarmu" Yunho hyung mengacak rambutku,lalu berjalan menuju dapur,aku tersenyum..

"boleh" singkatku lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku,

"oh iya..tadi Siwon datang,dia menanyakanmu." Yunho hyung setengah berteriak dari balik dapur,aku terhenti..menunduk.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja.?" Kepala Yunho hyung mendongak dari balik mini bar dapur..

"iya..kami..baik-baik saja" ucapku tanpa berbalik dan melangkah memasuki kamarku,Yunho hyung melengos..

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa lembut disamping jendela kamarku,mendongak ke jendela seberang tanpa membuka tirai pembatasnya,lampu kamarmu menyala,ada kau disana..tapi sedang apa? Bayanganmu berulang kali melintas..sesekali terdiam memencet dial ponsel,lalu melemparnya ke atas ranjang..ponselku memekik,ah..pasti itu pesan meraih dan membukanya..

_"apa kau akan terus mendiamiku seperti ini.?" _Aku menghela nafas membaca isi pesanmu,ini bukan masalah kecil siwonnie..andai saja kau tahu..

**(SIWON)**

**MENUNGGU..**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Kyuhyun,namun tetap tak ada balasan,aku menghembuskan nafas pelan,melirik sekilas ke arah jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat,kupejamkan mataku ada klise bayangan buram masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari balik kelopaknya..ada bayangan Kyuhyun dan aku tengah bermain di sana,bayangan yang kini sudah seminggu tak kudapati..

Aku melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga,berjalan memasuki dapur dan membuat secangkir coklat panas,kuraih sugar mint cube dalam kotak kaca,memasukkan beberapa butir dan mengaduknya sambil tersenyum,ini kesukaan Kyuhyun..namun ini yang paling kubenci,saat aku harus membuatnya sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun yang selalu mengusikku..aku meneguk perlahan,menikmati setiap alirannya di tenggorokanku..manis,hangat namun seketika menjadi dingin oleh mint nya..Kyuhyun selalu menyebut minuman ini sebagai minuman kedamaian..Kyuhyun slalu meminumnya saat ia kalah bermain basket,saat ia mendapat nilai jelek bahkan saat kami bertengkar hanya karena aku lupa membangunkannya saat nonton piala dunia tahun lalu..

Kini..aku hanya dapat menikmati secangkir coklat mint ini sendirian berdiri mematung dibalik jendela menatap ke arahmu yang hingga sekarang masih diam..kau tahu Kyu,Boghosippo..

**(HEECHUL)**

**MENATAPMU YANG MENATAPNYA**

Hari ini aku putuskan untuk menemui Siwon di rumahnya,dengan langkah pelan dan berbekal brownies cheese mint kesukaannya kuketuk pintu rumah bercat minimalis itu,sesosok Yeoja paruh baya membukakanku pintu,tersenyum ramah lalu menunjukkanku kamar Siwon,setelah pamit aku berjalan menuju kamar nya dan membuka pintunya pelan..tampak Siwon berdiri mematung menatap jendela,salah satu tangannya memegang secangkir minuman entah apa,satunya lagi terlihat tergenggam dalam saku celananya..aku tersenyum dan mendekat,ia tak bereaksi,lalu kudapati tatapannya yang mengarah ke jendela seberang kamarnya.. Kutepuk bahunya,ia terhenyak,bola matanya membulat..

"Chullie.?!" Siwon terlihat kaget,aku tersenyum..

"taadaaaaa.." aku berseru memperlihatkan bingkisanku untuknya,Siwon menggumam tak percaya

"kau masih ingat kue kesukaanku.?" Siwon menunjuk brownies dihadapannya,aku mengangguk,ia mengacak rambutku lalu mengucapkan trima kasih,

Siwon begitu menikmati potongan2 brownies tanpa memperhatikanku yang menatapi lembaran2 foto dalam albumnya,,foto Siwon dan Kyuhyun,sangat dekat..

"kalian dekat..tidak berubah" aku memberanikan diri bertanya,Siwon sedikit tersedak..

"heh.? Oh..iya,kami memang dekat..dan kau tahu itu kan.?" Siwon menelan ludah,seakan ada kesalahan dalam kalimatnya barusan,aku menatapnya menunggu jawaban..

"iya..kami memang dekat tapi itu dulu,sebelum kami saling diam seperti sekarang.." lanjutnya,ada tatapan sesal dalam buram matanya..aku menghela nafas,

"apa kalian bertengkar.?" Aku bertanya,Siwon berdiri meraih tissue dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari cheese brownies,

"sedikit" jawabnya pendek melangkah ke hadapan jendelanya..

"hanya sedikit masalah..setelah itu kami hanya banyak terdiam,seakan tidak saling mengenal..sangat aneh" lanjutnya..aku terdiam,ada banyak hal yang aku tidak ketahui dari kalian..banyak hal yang terjadi saat aku menghilang dari sisimu,ada ikatan bathin antara kalian yang aku sesaki,entah kenpa aku tidak rela kalian sedekat ini..dan entah kenapa aku sedikit lega mengetahui kalian menjauh..

Aku egois..maaf.

**(HANGENG)**

**PULANG..**

Sudah seminggu aku menjauh dari bayangan rumah dan tentu saja dari Chullie,sudah saatnya aku kembali dan mengemasi sikapku yang lalu,tentu saja ini hasil bujukan sahabatku,Yunho..dan mungkin juga ini yang terbaik setelah emosiku memuncak..

Aku memutar dan memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi rumah bercat biru saphire itu,melangkah cepat ke arah pintu dan berulang kali memencet bell namun tak ada yang membukakanku,aku sedikit kesal dan mulai berteriak memanggil Heechul tapi tetap tak ada jawaban,dengan tidak sabar kutendang pintu kayu klasik dihadapanku,berjalan tergesa memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya ke arah berlawanan,beberapa kali suara ban berdecit memekakkan telinga saat tikungan kulewati,aku tahu harus kemana..

Hanya beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah minimalis,aku berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan mengetuknya cepat..

"Yunho..Yunho.." aku setengah berteriak,ada suara langkah dari seberang pintu,aku sedikit menjauh dari pintu yang mulai terbuka,sosok Yunho yang masih setengah mengantuk berdiri bingung dihadapanku

"Han.?" Yunho menganga,aku melengok masuk..

"dimana anak itu.?" Aku bertanya,Yunho semakin bingung..

"anak siapa.? Kau kenapa,Waeyo.?" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya,

"Kyuhyun…dimana Kyuhyun." Aku menjawab frustasi,Yunho menunjuk ke arah kamar adiknya dilantai atas yang tertutup..aku melangkah masuk dan bergegas menaiki anak tangga..

"heii..heii..kau mau kemana.? Kyuhyun sedang sakit." Yunhomencoba menahanku namun tak berhasil aku lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan melihatku berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan nafas memburu,

"Han Gege.?" Kyuhyun mendekat..aku menggenggam bahunya,

"mana anak itu Kyu..mana Siwon.?" Aku mengguncang bahunya,Kyuhyun terhentak

"hei..Han!,kau tidak punya hak masuk kamar adikku,apalagi bertindak kasar padanya.!" Yunho menghempaskan tanganku dari bahu Kyuhyun,tampak kegusaran diwajahnya..

"kalau kau mencari Siwon,Kenapa kau tidak langsung kerumahnya?" lanjutnya meraih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya,aku terdiam..aku tahu kalau rumah Siwon ada disebelah,namun aku juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon sangat dekat..dengan melukai Kyuhyun,sama saja dengan melukai Siwon..

"ok..ok..aku akan kerumahnya,tapi asal kau tahu Kyu..sahabatmu itu sudah mengganggu isteri orang,,Heechul itu istriku.!" Aku membentak Kyuhyun,Yunho terlihat menggenggam tangannya menahan marah,sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak tidak percaya..

"jadi selama ini Heechul menikah denganmu.?" Kyuhyun berbisik..

"iya..kami sudah menikah!" nada suaraku belum berubah,mataku melotot ke arah Kyuhyun,terlihat luka dalam tatapannya..maafkan aku Kyu,hanya ini caraku membalas semua sakit hatiku..

"Hangeng! Hentikan,sekarang kau keluar dari rumahku..!" Yunho berteriak lantang,aku terhentak..

"Waeyo.? Kyu harus tahu semuanya!" aku masih bersikeras,Yunho mendorongku hingga menabrak dinding kamar,

"Hyung..!" Kyuhyun berteriak menatap genggaman tangan Yunho yang menggantung ingin memukulku..

"aku masih menghargai kau sbgai sahabatku Han.." genggaman tangan Yunho mengendur,yunho berjalan menjauh dan membukakan pintu..

"sekarang aku mohon..pergilah" lanjutnya mempersilahkanku meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun..aku berjalan pelan sambil memperbaiki setelan kemejaku..

Aku menghembuskan nafas sesak meninggalkan rumah Yunho,namun kembali terpaku saat menatap sosok Yeoja itu dihadapan rumah Siwon yang juga menatapku..aku kembali menggenggam tanganku menahan amarah..

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita present..

Another Wonkyu series

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Heechul, Yunho, Sim Changmin, and many more..

Genre : Angst romance.

Chapter : 2/?

Lets Read..

(HEECHUL)

PERTEMUAN ITU MENYESAKKAN..

Menjelang sore hari,aku memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang,setelah pamit aku berjalan pelan diikuti siwon..

"Hati-hati dijalan, Gomawo kue coklatnya" Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya,aku tersenyum,senyum yang seketika buyar saat kulihat Hangeng berdiri tak jauh dari kami,ia tampak sangat gusar,dengan langkah cepat entah kenapa Hangeng tiba-tiba melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah siwon secara bertubi-tubi,siwon tersungkur,lengannya tergores ujung tangga..

"Wonnie.!" Aku berteriak & berusaha meraih Siwon yang tergeletak,namun sayang Hangeng lebih cepat menarik lengan kurusku.

"Hei..mau kemana kau.? Dasar yeoja s****n.!" Hangeng mencaciku,Siwon mencoba bangkit sembari memegangi lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah,ia terlihat meringis tertahan,langkahnya gontai menahan satu lenganku yang bebas dari cengkraman suamiku.

"kau boleh kasar padaku,tapi tidak bagi dia" Siwon menarik lenganku,Hangeng pun tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali meraihku lebih dalam menahan sakit akibat cengkraman mereka di lenganku.

"lepaskan dia!" Hangeng memekik & sontak menarikku,genggaman Siwon melemah.

"Tidak akan !" Siwon kembali menggenggam lenganku.

"kurang ajar!" Hangeng kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Siwon

"Hentikan.!" Sesosok tubuh melintas dihadapanku & secepat kilat memeluk Siwon,hingga kepalan tangan Hangeng jatuh di tubuhnya yang melindungi tubuh Siwon.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh..!" Kyuhyun mengerang,saat ia merasakan hantaman keras di tulang belakangnya,ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Siwon,Siwon terdiam sejenak lalu sontak menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pangkuannya,pada saat itulah sosok namja lain menghampiri kami,tanpa sepatah katapun hantaman keras ia layangkan ke wajah Hangeng,Hangeng terjatuh disisiku aku kembali berteriak.

"Han! U Bastard! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan kyuhyun,aku tidak akan segan-segan buat membunuhmu dan juga istrimu ini.!" Namja itu memaki sambil mengangkat kerah baju Hangeng yang meringis kesakitan.

"sekarang,kau dan istrimu ini pergi dari sini,secepatnya! Atau persahabatan kita berakhir.!" Lanjutnya membentak,Hangeng bangkit lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam mobil,terlihat siwon meneteskan airmata dengan memeluk kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pangkuannya,ia tidak lg memperhatikan luka di lengannya ataupun sudut bibirnya yang membiru,ada rasa penyesalan yang mengutuk diriku sendiri kini..maafkan aku..

(KYUHYUN)

KITA SALING ASING..

Hari ini aku berniat untuk kembali ke rutinitas perkuliahan,sudah beberapa hari ini aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah,apalagi semenjak kejadian Han gege,kuakui aku sedikit terguncang,yunho hyung juga telah melarangku berhubungan dengan siwon,yunho hyung semakin memperketat proteksinya terhadapku sejak orang tua kami bersafari ke eropa,seperti pagi ini yunho hyung rela bangun lebih awal hanya untuk mengantarku ke kampus,aku sudah tidak diperbolehkan lagi membawa kendaraan pribadi kecuali dengan seizinnya.

"yup..sudah tiba,kau hati-hati kyu,jangan lupa hubungi hyung kalau kau sudah selesai,Arra!" itu pesan yunho hyung saat kendaraan kami berhenti tepat di depan fakultasku,aku hanya mengangguk,melangkah gontai memasuki koridor fakultas.

"kyu.." seseorang berdiri dihadapanku,menghentikan langkahku,aku menengadah.

"Changmin.?!" Aku tergelak,sosok namja berperawakan tinggi tepat berdiri dihadapanku,gigi kecilnya terbentuk sempurna dari senyum tipisnya.

"hai lama tidak bertemu" Changmin mengacak rambutku "kau tampak lebih kurus" lanjutnya kini mencubit pipiku,aku mengerucut protes,ia tertawa.

Kami memutuskan mengobrol sebentar di kafe pelataran fakultas,dari gesture tubuhnya,changmin tidak banyak berubah,hanya terlihat sedikit rapih dari sebelumnya.

"kau kuliah dimana.?" Tanyaku

"aku.? Emmm,aku kuliah disini sekarang" jawabnya santai,tangannya terlipat di depan dada jenjangnya.

"sekarang.?" Tanyaku bingung,ia kembali tersenyum.

"iya,sekarang aku kuliah disini,lebih tepatnya,pindah kuliah disin" jawabnya tenang menyeruput ice cappucinonya,aku tertawa.

"jadi intinya kau ini mahasiswa pindahan.?" Aku sedikit mengejek,bibir changmin mencibir,aku kembali tertawa,hanya tertawa saat diwaktu yang sama siwon nampak memasuki kafetaria sendirian,tangannya masih dibalut akibat perkelahian waktu itu,tawaku terhenyak,changmin terlihat kebingungan,ia mengikuti arah tersenyum simpul..

"kau dan siwon,masih.." ucapan changmin menggantung,ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"huh.? wae.?" Aku tergelak.

"kau dan siwon..apa masih.?" Changmin mengulang pertanyaannya,aku terdiam.

"aku dan Siwon tidak sepantasnya ditanya 'apa masih?' karena kami memang tidak pernah memulai,bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah" jawabku pelan,changmin menarik nafas

"aku kira kalian.." ucapan changmin kembali menggantung dengan gelengan kepalaku,aku kembali melirik siwon yang duduk dipojok kiri kafetaria,tatapan kami sempat bertemu lalu kembali memudar,kami asing satu sama lain,aku menunduk..

6 Bulan Kemudian…

(KYUHYUN)

AKU TIDAK INGIN HAL INI TERJADI…

Minggu pagi..hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku,hanya tidur..tidur..dan tidur,hari yang selalu kutunggu setiap minggunya..namun tidak untuk hari ini,setelah percakapan alot semalam,eomma dan appa memutuskan untuk membawaku ke australia untuk menjalani pengobatan intensif atas osteosarcoma yang ku derita,bukan tanpa perlawanan aku menerima keputusan ini,aku sempat menolak sampai mogok makan namun akhrnya pertahananku luluh juga setelah eomma memohon dengan mata sendu.

Kusibak tirai jendela kamarku,terlihat kamar siwon yang masih gelap,anak itu belum bangun, sekilas secarik kertas berhias pita keemasan di sudut mejaku,ada sisi perih terkoyak dalam sudut jantungku saat menyentuhnya lagi,berulang kali aku menarik nafas saat jemariku membaca deretan tulisannya..ini salah satu alasan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan eomma untuk berangkat ke australia secepatnya,penglihatanku mengabur..ada bening bulir tetesan jatuh di sudut mataku,meluncur ringan ke pipi pucatku dan jatuh terderai di atas undangan pertunangan yang tengah kugenggam,Ya..secarik kertas itu adalah undangan pertunangan siwon dan..heechul.

Beberapa kejadian 6 bulan belakangan ini serasa bagaikan bom molotov yang tak hentinya menghujam hidupku..berawal dari perceraian han gege dan heechul,kelulusanku dan siwon,kesehatanku yang semakin memburuk,hingga rencana pertunangan siwon dan heechul..

Sejak saat itu aku dan siwon semakin menjauh,kami semakin asing,bahkan pada acara kelulusan kemarin tak sepatah katapun yang terjalin di antara kami padahal kami duduk berdampingan selama acara,tak sepatah katapun yang siwon keluarkan saat yunho hyung berteriak histeris di halaman rumah saat ia mendapatiku terduduk kesakitan di taman padahal siwon berdiri tak jauh dari yunho hyung,siwon hanya berdiri mematung memandangku tanpa berkedip..siwon juga tidak banyak bicara saat memberikanku secarik undangan ini,hanya kata2 "kau harus datang" yang sangat kaku mengalir dari bibirnya aku hanya mengangguk waktu itu,bukan hanya karena keasingan diantara kami,namun juga karena kondisiku yang semakin menurun kala itu,aku nyaris tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh persendianku,dan menggunakan panca indera ku,aku hanya berbekal kenekatan menemuinya yang bertamu kerumahku,berjalan tertatih tanpa kamu ketahui..

Aku menutup undangan itu dan melemparnya ke atas karpet,serasa ingin merobeknya dan menghempasnya ke hadapan siwon,namun sebelum fikiran gila itu menyebar di penjuru otakku,aku bergegas merapikan barang2ku dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mungilku,pandanganku memutari sudut2nya sebelum kututup pintu dan membuka lembaran baru di negeri kangguru,australia..

(SIWON)

KAU PERGI…

Semalaman aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku,begitu banyak bayangan yang memenuhi kelopak mataku saat aku berusaha tertidur,aku hanya terdiam duduk di hadapan jendela menatapi langit bertabur bintang,sesekali kilasan bayangan kyuhyun lewat di balik jendelanya yang masih bersinar cahaya lampu,kulirik jam yang setia menempel di dinding kamarku..pukul 02.00.? kau belum tidur.? Fikirku..bayangan kyuhyun terlihat sangat sibuk di kamarnya,apa kyu benar akan pindah.? "andai saja kita masih seperti dulu kyu..pasti sekarang aku ada disana menahan kau untuk tidak pergi" bisikku tak sadar..aku menengadah,menghela nafas berat,melirik setumpukan undangan yang belum tersebar,padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada heechul kalau undangannya telah siap,entah kenapa aku tiba2 belum siap bertunangan dengannya dan memutuskan untuk menumpuknya beberapa hari kedepan…

Pukul 04.00..namun mataku belum bisa terpejam,aku masih terduduk dihadapan jendela tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku dari kamar kyuhyun,kamar itu kini telah gelap,pertanda pemiliknya tengah terlelap..namun beberapa menit kemudian,kamarnya kembali terang,sosok kyuhyun berjalan mendekati jendelanya,menyibak tirainya memandang ke arahku lalu menutupnya kembali..ada raut kecewa di tirus pucat wajahnya,aku tahu kyuhyun tidak akan melihatku yang juga menatapnya,karena semalaman kubiarkan diriku dalam kegelapan tanpa setitik cahayapun,ada sedikit perasaan tenang saat terasadar kalau masih ada kyuhyun yang dulu kukenal..walaupun kini telah banyak perubahan di antara kita..

Pagi menyingsing,aku berjalan tertatih ke arah balkon rumah,pandanganku tertuju pada 1 keluarga yang tengah bersiap mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam bagasi mobil mereka,ada yunho disitu,appa cho,eomma cho dan kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kurus dan memucat,terakhir kudengar kabar kalau kyuhyun terserang penyakit typus makanya terkadang sendinya melinu,entah itu benar atau tidak,namun jika ditanya seberapa khawatirnya aku,mungkin aku hanya bsa menjawab dengan kata sangat khawatir..hanya saja kini ada selaput tipis yang kian lama semakin menebal yang membatasi kami..

Kyuhyun pagi ini terlihat cuek dengan tampilannya,hanya mengenakan kaos volcom hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru langit,ditambah sweater juice putih kesukaannya,rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan beradu dihempas angin,sesekali ia merapikannya dan akhirnya memakai topi hitam,eomma cho selalu merangkul bahu kyuhyun seakan kyu akan pergi tanpa dirinya,beberapa menit akhirnya mereka melaju meninggalkan rumah mereka dan aku yang berdiri terdiam,serasa tak rela melepaskan kyuhyun seperti ini..sangat berat…

Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah gontai,di ujung tangga eomma berdiri memperhatikanku..

"kamu tidak tidur semalam.?" Eomma bertanya saat aku sampai di ujung bawah..aku mengangguk,melanjutkan langkah ke arah dapur,meraih mug biru kesayanganku pemberian kyuhyun,lalu menuangkan coklat panas ke dalamnya,menyesapnya perlahan hingga tak sadar eomma sudah berdiri di sampingku..

"kyunnie sudah pergi…" ucapannya menggantung,aku terhenyak

"Ne,aku tau.." jawabku tak memalingkan wajah,kembali menyesap coklat panas hingga nyaris tandas..

"kau…" ucapan eomma kembali menggantung,,"apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan.? Kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil..eomma sendiri merasa sangat kesepian jika mereka pindah" lanjutnya,tatapannya lekat menunggu responku,aku mengangkat bahu,,

"Aku tidak tahu..aku tidak tahu merasakan apa sekarang.." ucapku berbohong

"betul.?" Eomma menyelidik..

"Ne.." aku menjawab pendek,

"Arrasso,ini ada titipan dari kyunnie.." Eomma mendesah pelan sambil meraih secarik surat berwarna biru langit ke arahku,aku menunduk memperhatikan lembaran itu..

"tadi pagi Kyunnie memberikan ini saat eomma datang ke rumahnya..ini,kau ambillah,kyu berharap kau mau membacanya.." eomma kembali menyodorkan kertas biru itu padaku,aku meraihnya ragu,takut jika isi surat ini akan membawa penyesalan buatku..

_Dear Wonnie Hyung.._

_Siwonniee..kau pasti masih tertidur kan.? Paboya! Dasar kau horse pemalas! Ya sudahlah awalnya aku memberi ini secara langsung,hanya saja aku tidak ingin tertinggal penerbangan heheheh ,Eumm..Mianhe sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang di pertunanganmu dan Chulli L aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku di australia,but..i'll always wish all the best for you two.._

_Eeemmm..soal kemarin,Mianhe..see u later..bye._

_Kyu_

Aku meremas surat itu dalam genggamanku,bukan karena penyesalan namun karena kekecewaan..kecewa karena hanya itu yang Kyuhyun tuliskan untukku,mengapa hanya sepenggal kalimat bodoh seperti itu..mengapa bukan hal lain yang aku ingin dengar.?

(HEECHUL)

HARI ITU AKHIRNYA TIBA..

Sudah sebulan ini aku menyiapkan segala kebutuhan pertunanganku,setiap hari bahkan terkadang setiap jam ponselku selalu berdering,entah itu dari sahabat,siwon ataupun beberapa seksi hari ini sudah 15 menit aku duduk menyesap the hijau di kafe sudut jalan menanti sahabat lamaku untuk menemaniku fitting pakaian.

"hai..sudah lama.?" Kibum menepuk bahuku,aku berbalik tersenyum,

"Aniya.." aku menggeleng ringan..kibum duduk dihadapanku,tangannya sibuk mengacak isi tas jinjingnya,mengeluarkan beberapa lembar desain dan memperlihatkannya padaku..

"ini desain terbaru yang aku dapat dari relasi ibuku,kau lihat saja dulu.." Kibum membiarkanku mengamati setiap detail desain dress elegan mengangguk-angguk,

"desain yang sangat indah…aku suka" gumamku,Kibum tersenyum..

"aku suka yang ini.." lanjutku menunjuk sebuah desain gaun klasik berwarna putih tulang,dengan belahan dada yang tidak terlalu mencolok serta panjang yang hanya sebatas mata kaki,namun hiasan glitter blue sapphire yang memenuhi permukaan gaunnya membuat gaun ini sangat terlihat elegan..aku berdecak kagum..

"pilihanmu bagus,aku jg sukanya yg itu..desain ini baru datang kemarin,katanya ini khusus dirancang untuk acara pertunangan..perancangnya saja dari australia.." Kibum menjelaskan panjang lebar,aku semakin kagum memperhatikan gaun yang terdesain sangat indah dihadapanku..

"CKH.?" Aku membaca tulisan di sudut kiri bawah gambar,

"itu nama perancangnya..emmmm,Christine mungkin or other? Ah never mind.." kibum menjawab pelan,aku menggumamkan kata 'oh'..

"Ok,aku pesan yang ini saja.." aku mengembalikan desain pilihanku ke tangan kibum,kibum kemudian mencatat segala keperluanku terkait masalah fitting pakaian,disaat seperti ini ponselku bergetar..siwon

"Yeobseo..eodiga.?" Ucap suara dari seberang sana..

"aku bersama kibum,membicarakan masalah pakaian..kau dimana.?" jawabku

"aku di jalan,sangat lelah mengurus beberapa lokasi yang sepertinya cocok untuk engagment.." siwon mengeluh,aku hanya berbincang singkat sebelum siwon memutuskan hubungan telepon,kibum hanya tersenyum simpul..

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga…

(YUNHO)

ADA DAN TIADA..

Melbourne..kota khayalan yang sangat indah,disini..di 6th avenue,kami tinggal secara nomaden,sudah 4 kali kami berpindah tempat sejak kami melenglangbuana ke negara kanguru ini,alasannya tak lain karena kyuhyun yang kondisinya kian memburuk,pengobatan yang berpindah-pindah menyebabkan kami turut berpindah..

Setelah mengepak beberapa lembar baju ke dalam lemari kayu mungil,aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar sebelah,sudah 2 jam namun tak ada suara dari seberang kamarku ku buka pintu kamar kyu,derak kayu berdecit kecil..aku mendongak ke dalamnya,gelap..kuraih tombol sakelar di samping pintu,dan terlihatlah sosok kyuhyun dibalik balutan jaket tebal berbulu,tengah menatap rembulan yang terlindungi awan hujan,perawakannya kian tirus,wajahnya pucat,lingkaran hitam membias di bawah matanya,kyuhyun berbalik tersenyum simpul,lalu kembali menatap rembulan putih..aku melangkah mendekatinya,menyentuh bahunya..

"bulannya cantik hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum

" .." jawabku mengemasi benanie putihnya yang sedikit miring,membersihkannya dari beberapa lembar rambutnya yang mulai rontok,

"tidak lama lagi,rambutku akan habis hyung..seperti hidupku yang kian menipis" kyuhyun tersenyum membuatku miris,kupeluk dongsaeng satu-satuku ini dari belakang..

"tidak akan ada yang boleh mengambil dongsaeng ku ini..tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti dia.." aku meneteskan airmata di bahunya,kyuhyun berkaca-kaca..

"aku lelah hyung..rasanya aku ingin istirahat yang lama,aku bener-benar lelah.." suara kyuhyun bergetar,aku mempererat pelukanku,menangis sesenggukan,

"hyung jangan pergi ne…temani aku malam ini.." lanjutnya menggenggam lenganku..

Setelah kyuhyun terlelap,aku beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya..berjalan tertatih ke arah balkon,menikmati kerlap kerlip pijar lampu kota melbourne pada malam hari..seketika ingatan masa lalu ter flashback sempurna dalam ingatanku,mulai dari kelahiran kyu..hingga kini,bahagia..tanpa tangisan pilu seperti sekarang,ponselku bergetar saat kenangan itu terlintas kalut di benakku,kutatap layarnya,a new number.? Fikirku..

"halo.." ucapku berat

"Hyung.? Ini kau yunho hyung.?" Tanyanya,aku sedikit bingung karena suara ini berbahasa korea..

"Ne.." jawabku pendek,kaku

"akhirnya aku menemukan nomor ponsel hyung juga.." nada lega jelas terdengar dari suara di seberang sana..aku terbelalak,benarkah suara ini adalah..

"ada masalah apa kau menghubungiku,,?" jawabku ketus

"aku ingin tahu kabar kalian..dan kyu,selama ini kalian lost communication,eomma dan appa juga mencari kabar tentang kalian" siwon mengucap nama kyuhyun pelan,aku terdiam sejenak

"dia baik saja dan semakin baik tanpamu,," aku masih bersikap tak merespon siwon dengan baik

"dan aku harap kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi,ataupun mencari kabar tentang kami apalagi kyuhyun,selamat malam..!" lanjutku lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon sebelum siwon membalas menghela nafas sangat berat..kugenggam erat ponselku menahan emosi jiwa yang kian memuncak.."untuk apa kau munafik dihadapanku siwonnie" bisikku..

(SIWON)

HAL TERBODOH..

Aku menutup wajah dengan tangkupan jemariku setelah yunho hyung memutuskan hubungan telepon,hatiku memanas,entah karena apa..ingin teriak,namun bukan hanya aku yang ada di tempat ini,aku terduduk di tepi taman halaman belakang rumah,berbagai pertanyaan menggelayut di kepalaku,mengapa aku tidak boleh mencari tahu kabar kyu lagi.? Sebenci itukah kyuhyun padaku.? Tapi aku salah apa.?

"hei mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ.?" Suara eomma membuyarkan lamunanku,tertegun aku mengangkat kepalaku membalas tatapannya,

"heh.? Aniya eomma, aku sedang mencari udara segar" alasanku,

"eomma belum tidur.?" Lanjutku bingung melihat eomma masih terjaga..

"orang tua mana yang bisa istirahat tenang kalau anaknya masih diluar rumah sampai jam seperti ini.." eomma menjelaskan,

"rumah ini jadi sepi sejak rumah kyunnie kosong.." lanjut eomma menatap rumah sebelah yang sudah lama gelap gulita,aku mengangguk..

"Ne, sangat sepi.." jawabku menunduk

"kau masih.." ucapan eomma menggantung,aku berbalik menatapnya..

"kau masih lost communication dengan kyu.?" Lanjutnya memegang bahuku

"Ne, eomma..dan entah sampai kapan.." jawabku berbohong

"Eomma mau masuk.?" Tanyaku seraya berdiri,eomma mengangguk mengikuti langkahku memasuki rumah..

(CHANGMIN)

LOST IN LOVE..

Derap langkah kakiku membuat orang-orang menoleh di selasar rumah sakit,aku bergegas bahkan berlari kecil memasuki setiap koridor..

"excuse me,,were is room VVIP 2.? Tanyaku pada seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat dihadapanku,ia menjelaskan sedikit lalu menunjuk koridor sebelah,aku mengangguk paham lalu berjalan tergesa mengikuti petunjuknya,tak jauh setelah belokan pertama,terlihat Cho ahjumma yang tersedu di pelukan suaminya,yunho hyung terjongkok di depan ruang VVIP,aku mendekatinya..

"hyung.."ucapku pelan menyentuh bahunya,ia mendongak matanya sembab,

"kyunnie..kyunnie.." nada getir terucap dari bibir yunho hyung,aku tidak berani berfikir macam-macam,aku melangkah mendekati pintu ruang VVIP yg berlapis kaca,terlihat kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah disana,dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berseragam putih yang sedikit pucat,di sisi pembaringannya bermacam alat entah apa,persendianku terasa akan luluh lantah,aku terjatuh di sisi pintu mencari sandaran,

"Waeyo? Waeyo kyu bisa seperti ini hyung,Wae.?" aku mengangkat daguku lemah,memandang yunho hyung yang sekarang tengah berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

"hyung tidak tahu minnie-ah..dia baik-baik saja semalam,bahkan kyunnie masih sempat meminta macharoni cheese kesukaannya..aku bener-benar tidak tahu knpa kyu bisa sampai drop seperti ini.." yunho hyung menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari sosok adiknya yang terbujur lemah nyaris tak bernyawa..

"apa akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun banyak fikiran..?" aku kembali bertanya,berusaha bangkit di atas kedua kakiku,mendekati yunho hyung

"aku tidak tahu..kau tahu sendiri bukan,kyunnie tertutup,kyu tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang lain bahkan padaku,hyungnya sendiri.." yunho hyung membela,wajahnya masih tersirat kekhawatiran besar..

"atau jangan-jangan…" lanjutnya mengernyitkan dahi

"jangan-jangan kenapa hyung.?" aku bertanya

"kau tunggu disini,hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa,ada yang harus aku pastikan.." yunho hyung melesat pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku,aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapi ruangan VVIP tempat kyuhyun terbaring..

Hanya berselang waktu sekitar 10 menit,salah seorang dokter yang menangani kyuhyun berjalan keluar menghampiri kami..

" 's family.?" Tanyanya padaku,aku ahjumma bergegas menuju ke arahku bersama suaminya,

"Kyuhyun have some disturbance of equilibrum with his brain,that's make him drop and like this,maybe he have many personality problem.?" Tanya dokter,aku menggeleng

"I don't know 'bout that,but he is looking good latterly" aku menjelaskan singkat,,sang dokter berfikir keras

"this is very weird for me,he have a critical osteosarcoma in his backbone,but I'll be honest to u all,he have a problem in his memory ability,he has lost one's reason,and I don't know why this is happening.." dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar,cho ahjumma terdiam

"so that's u mean,,kyuhyun has amnesia.? Aku bergidik membayangkan

"for a while,we have as that conclusion.." dokter mengangguk

"but we still observe that" lanjutnya,lalu meninggalkan kami yang seketika menjadi terdiam..aku menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang kini sendiri di dalam sana,ada ke khawatiran besar dalam hatiku ketika dokter menyimpulkan hal yang akan kyuhyun hadapi kedepannya..

Kyu bertahanlah..

(YUNHO)

AGAR KAU TAHU..

Aku bergegas berlari di anak tangga menuju kamar kyuhyun,waktu yang kutempuh dari rumah sakit ke apartemen kami hanya sekitar 15 menit,ada hal yang harus aku pastikan sendiri perihal kejadian yang menimpa kyu..

Kubuka pintu kamar kyuhyun agak keras hingga membentur dinding kamarnya,aku melongok kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu,membuka setiap laci yang aku temui di sisi pembaringan,dan membuka setiap helai demi helai lembaran sketsa desain buatan kyuhyun,hingga onggokan-onngokan kertas di tempat sampah pun tak luput dari pencarianku,aku berdiri mengatur nafas.."kau menyimpannya dimana kyu.." fikirku berkacak pinggang,dadaku memekik akan nafasku yang tak beraturan..

Aku hampir putus asa ketika sebuah kotak yang menyembul dari bawah pembaringan tak sengaja kutendang,aku berjongkok meraihnya,agak sedikit berdebu..aku membukanya perlahan dan nyaris terlonjak,saat kudapati isinya,mataku memburam..dengan cepat kembali kututup kotak biru itu dan berlari meninggalkan rumah menuju ke rumah sakit,

"hyung.." Changmin bergegas kearahku yang berjalan pelan menuju ruang VVIP

"bagaimana kondisi kyuhyun.?" aku terpaku menatap kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di pembaringannya,bau obat begitu menyengat syaraf penciumanku

"kyu..kyunnie..mengalami amnesia hyung.." bibir Changmin bergetar,ada rasa sesak yang berusaha ia tahan disana,aku terdiam

"ini apa hyung.?" changmin menunjuk sebuah kotak yang kupegang,aku menelan ludah

"ini mungkin bisa membantu kita minnie-ah.." aku menyerahkan kotak biru dengan tulisan KYUHYUN di ujungnya,changmin mengernyitkan dahinya,dengan perlahan ia membuka penutupnya

"i..i..ini apa hyung.?" Mata changmin membulat,aku bersandar pada dinding ruang VVIP,mataku nyalang memandang kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat beku dengan segala peralatan mengerikan disekujur tubuhnya

"itu..hyung harap kau bisa mengirim benda-benda itu kej seoul sekarang juga.." aku mendesah

"tapi..tapi.."

"hyung tahu minnie-ah, kau pasti tidak merlakannya..sebenernya hyung juga,hanya saja hyung juga tidak rela kyuhyun seperti ini.." aku menepuk bahunya,berusaha menyalurkan empati,ia mengangguk,berjalan keluar dengan langkah berat

Aku berjalan mendekati kyuhyun,menggenggam jemarinya lembut dan berusaha tak meneteskan airmata..

"kyu..kau tidak lelah terlelap lama.?"

"…"

"kau tahu.? hyung baru saja membeli game set terbaru.."

"…"

"Kyunnie sayang,cepat bangun ya..jangan biarkan hyung bermain sendiri"

"…"

"mianhe..hiks..mianhe kyu, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan hyung..mianhe.."

"…"

"hyung..hyung..hyung yang meminta siwon menjauhimu.." suaraku semakin serak,retinaku terasa terjebol

"…"

"maafkan hyung.." tumpah sudah bendungan retinaku,aku menangis sesenggukan dilengan kyuhyun,aku tidak lagi peduli dengan apapun dan siapapun,aku hanya ingin kyuhyun tahu kalau aku sangat menyayanginya

(KYUHYUN)

KENYATAAN

Aku terlelap jauh..sangat damai dan tenang,tubuhku seakan terbang bersama indahnya bayang awan senja hari,keemasan..

_"kyu..kau tidak lelah terlelap lama.?"_

_"kau tahu.? hyung baru saja membeli game set terbaru"_

_"hyung..hyung..hyung yang meminta siwon menjauhimu…"_

Suara-suara itu.? hyung.? Apa yang ia bicarakan.? siwonnie.? menjauhiku.? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.?

_"Kyunnie..! kajja..kita bermain.?"_

_"kau tahu.? Aku jatuh cinta…lebih tepatnya,aku jatuh cinta lagi…"_

_"Heechul.."_

Suara itu.? Aku sangat mengenalnya,namun kenapa sangat sakit,kenapa sesakit ini.? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.? Aku dimana.?

Aku menangis..tubuhku terasa terhempas sangat dalam,seakan menumbuk pijakan jantungku,aku tersentak..

"Kyuhyun.? Kau sudah sadar.?" Sebuah suara memaksa kelopak mataku membuka,namun sangat berat,kusalurkan semua tenagaku kesudut jemari lemahku,mengisyaratkan kode..

"uljima kyu..kau harus bertahan, jebal..hyung panggilkan ulsa ne.."

"…" aku kembali menggerakkan jariku..

Dia.? Apa dia yunho hyung.?

1 Tahun kemudian..

(SIWON)

KEGUNAAN BARU KOMIK NARUTO

Hoahmmmm..aku terbangun dengan sedikit wajah kusut,aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju jendela,mengintip jendela tetanggaku..lampunya masih menyala,aku terkekeh

"dasar pemalas.." bathinku

Setengah menguap aku menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur,meraih gelas dan membuat minuman yang satu-satunya aku tahu 'hot chocolate'

Dengan langkah gontai aku membawa segelas hot chocolate ke balkon kamarku,menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin,hingga mataku menangkap bayang itu tengah memetik gitarnya,rambutnya yang ikal sebahu ia biarkan tersapu hembusan angin musim hujan..sama denganku,di meja hadapannya terdapat segelas hot chocolate yang terlihat jelas dengan kaca yang transparan.

Aku tersenyum sendiri,hingga terbatuk karena nyaris tersedak hot chocolate,ia terlihat berbalik ke arahku,menatapku bingung

"hei..apa yang kau lakukan.?" Ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearahku

"uhuk..uhuk..uhukk.." aku masih terbatuk

"hahahahahaha..Pabo! itu balasan untukmu karena memperhatikanku diam-diam" ia tertawa,dengan tawa khas yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan ikut tertawa

"uhuk..uhuk.." aku masih terbatuk hingga airmataku meleleh di sudut mataku,ia semakin tertawa,karena tidak tahan aku berlari masuk,meninggalkan ia yang gelak tawanya membahana,aku masih terbatuk saat tiba-tida senyum tersungging dari bibirku..

Aku kembali ke balkon,sementara ia masih setia duduk dengan lantunan melodi gitarnya,aku sengaja duduk agak pojok dengan sebuah komik naruto didepan wajahku,aku tersenyum sendiri..ia masih asyik dan sesekali melirik kearahku,aku semakin tersenyum lebar

"kali ini..kau tidak akan menertawakanku lagi Evil.." bisikku

"ternyata komik ini berguna juga.." aku menepuk komik naruto dihadapanku yang jika diamati ada dua lubang sejajar dengan kedua mataku..lubang intip.? Ah,mungkin juga..hehehe.

Kini kau kembali lagi,setelah setahun berlalu dan setahun pula aku menanti..akhirnya kau datang,walaupun dengan total kenangan yang telah terhapus dari memorimu..

_Flashback _

_"Yunho hyung.?" Aku tersentak,berulang kali mengerjapkan mataku,seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dihadapanku,seorang yunho hyung berdiri mematung dengan tatapan tenang,dibelakangnya seorang namja yang sudah kukenal tengah tersenyum padaku.._

_"Changmin.? Kalian.?" Aku melengok ke arah changmin karena merasa tidak dapat respon dari yunho hyung_

_"Annyong.? Bagaimana kabarmu.?" changmin menepuk bahuku,aku tertawa_

_"seperti yang kau liat,aku sehat.."aku merentangkan lenganku,changmin terkekeh,sementara yunho hyung telah melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya,ah maksudku..rumah yang dulu ia dan keluarganya beserta kyuhyun tempati,ia tampak merogoh sesuatu dari balik sakunya_

_Klikkk..ia membuka pintu rumahnya,dan melangkah masuk..aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku pada changmin_

_"sepertinya yunho hyung masih marah padamu siwonnie.." changmin seakan mengerti arah pandanganku_

_"ehmm..sepertinya begitu" aku mengangkat bahu_

_"ah..sudahlah,eh,mianhe, aku dengar pertunanganmu dibatakan.? waeyo.?" changmin menarikku ke arah bangku taman halaman rumah kyuhyun,aku menghela nafas panjang_

_"ceritanya panjang minnie-ah,aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa chullie sampai memutuskan pertunangan kami,alasan awal heechul hanya mengatakan kalau pertunangan ini ditunda sampai dia benar-benar siap.." ucapku,ia tampak mengangguk2_

_"Arrasso,kau tenang saja siwonnie,mungkin heechul memang bener belum siap,lagipula dia baru saja bercerai dari suaminya..mungkin dia masih sedikit tertekan dan butuh waktu menenangkan diri saja" changmin menepuk bahuku,aku mengangguk_

_"oh iya..besok kau siapkan dirimu saja Ne..kyunnie akan pulang" changmin tersenyum aku sontak berdiri_

_"kyu? My kyunnie..ah maksudku kyunnie pulang.?" Aku membelalakkan mataku_

_"Ne..besok kyuhyun sudah kembali.." sebuah suara membuat aku dan changmin kompak berbalik,yunho hyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan segelas coklat panas_

_"jadi..hyung datang kesini bukan untuk sekedar berkunjung.?" Aku mengarah kepada yunho hyung,ia mengangguk walaupun tetap dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat_

_"minnie..sepertinya kita harus memanggil pembersih,rumah ini sudah terlalu kotor" yunho hyung melangkah masuk lagi tanpa memperdulikanku,aku terdiam..nyaris tertawa kegirangan,kyuhyun akan kembal, kyunnieku akan kembali? Yeeaaayyy._

_"Wonnie..kau jangan terlalu bahagia dulu..ada yang harus aku bicarakan tentang kyuhyun.." raut changmin berubah,aku menarikku untuk kembali duduk ditaman_

_"kyu..hilang ingatan.." changmin sedikit berbisik,aku terhenyak_

_"ceritanya panjang siwonnie..dan mungkin ini ada hubungannya denganmu,dengan chullie serta kenapa pertunanganmu ditunda.." changmin menghela nafas panjang_

_"ah..minnie,mungkin sebaiknya kita berbicara di kamarku saja.." usulku,ia mengangguk._

_Kami berjalan memasuki kamarku,changmin memiliih untuk duduk didepan jendela,aku merebahkan diriku di kasur empukku_

_"wah..jadi kau selalu memandangi kyuhyun lewat jendela ini.?" changmin tersenyum,aku hanya mengengguk pelan_

_"lanjutkan yang tadi minnie-ah.." pintaku,ia mengangguk berbalik menghadapku_

_"kyuhyun sakit siwonnie..kyunnie menderita osteosarcoma pada tulang belakangnya akibat kecelakaan yang kalian alami beberapa tahun lalu,selama ini dia berusaha menyembunyikan itu semua darimu,dia tidak mau kau tahu kalau dia hanya berusaha tegar saja selama ini,sampai dia colaps dan tidak mampu menahannya lagi,,akhirnya kyunnie dibawa ke australia,kyuhyun menjalanin banyak pengobatan,beberapa kali khemotherapy dan beberapa kali operasi ringan,tapi..keadaan kyuhyun malah semakin memburuk,terakhir..kyuhyuna colaps lagi,dan sempat dirawat di ICU,dia koma siwonnie..dan kau tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu.?" changmin mengehntikan penjelasannya,seakan menungguku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak aku tahu jawabannya_

_"itu semua karena ini.." changmin mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan pita keemasan yang telah kusut_

_"ini..ini undanganku pertunanganku.?" Aku meraih kertas itu,ada bercak bekas tangisan disana,aku menelan ludah_

_"kyuhyun colaps karena ini wonnie-ah..kyuhyun sudah lama menyimpan perasaannya kepadamu,bahkan sebelum kau bersama heechul,ia memendam semuanya..bahkan disaat kau terjatuh, namun sayang kau mencari terlalu jauh siwonnie, kau tidak menatap sisimu, kyuhyun yang selalu ada untukmu, hingga ia hanya bisa memendam sakit hati yang ia derita dan menghempaskannya pada coretan2 ini.." changmin mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa,aku meraihnya dan membuka lembar demi lembarnya,sebuah desain wedding dress,aku terkagum2..semua desain yang nayla goreskan disini sangat indah,seakan bermakna tertohok pada selembar gaun sederhana dengan warna sapphire blue_

_"itu desain untuk chullie.." changmina merespon keterkejutanku,aku mengamati tulisan disudut gambar CKH,yah..betul desain ini pernah heechul perlihatkan padaku,ah bodohnya aku,kenapa aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana tentang inisial CKH..Cho KyuHyun_

_Aku membalik lagi lembar desain kyuhyun,tapi kini hanya kertas kosong_

_"itu desain terakhir kyu sebelum ia colaps..kata dokter,ia terlalu lelah dan banyak fikiran,makanya dia colaps.." changmin meraih buku sketsa ditanganku dan membaliknya..aku bingung,ia menarik sebuah note kecil yang tersembunyi diantara lembarannya.._

_"aku yakin ini untukmu.." ditya menyodorkan kertas biru langit itu padaku,aku membukanya.._

_the light was fading.._

_The candle has been tired while the darkness still enveloped.._

_I was never afraid of the darkness I just afraid when the candle had been tired to shine.._

_"mungkin ini udah salah..tapi yunho hyung jenuh dengan semuanya,dia menghubungi heechul dan menceritakan semuanya.." lanjutnya_

_"mungkin karena itu heechul membatalkan pertunangan kalian.." changmin mendengus_

_Aku terenyuh..kugenggam kertas itu erat,hanya sepenggal kalimat sederhana namun begitu menggambarkan kondisi kyu kini..ia sangat tersiksa,dan siapapun yang membacanya akan yakin kalau kyuhyun tengah dalam keadaan sangat tidak bagus._

_"kyuhyun membutuhkanmu siwonnie..kyuhyun ingin tetap bersinar untukmu,menunggumu walaupun kau tidak pernah menganggapnya ada,yang kyuhyun takutkan hanya masalah waktu yang tidak bisa menunggu lagi.." changmin menerka nerka_

_"menunggu.?" Aku bingung_

_"..kyu tidak akan lama lagi.." changmin menghela nafas berat.._

_"maksudmu.?" Aku berdiri,changmin juga ikut berdiri,kami saling berhadapan_

_"usia kyuhyun tersisa 5 bulan..dia tidak tahu apapun tentng penyakitnya setelah ia amnesia,kami semua sengaja merahasiakannya..ini demi kyuhyun juga" changmin setengah berbisik..aku terhenyak,lututku terasa lemas..sangat lemas..aku menyentuh bahuku_

_"aku mohon..buat ia bahagia.." pelannya,aku menatap wajah changmin,tidak ada keraguan didalam sana,ia tulus_

_"kau.?" _

_"aku sudah merelakan kyuhyun meraih kebahagiaannya..aku sudah bahagia jika kyu juga bahagia,dan bahagianya itu denganmu.." changmin tersenyum tulus,ia meraih sesuatu dari kantongnya,sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan berlian biru diatasnya_

_"pertunangan kami seminggu lagi..aku ingin kau menggantiin aku menjadi pendamping kyuhyun.." changmin menaruh cincin tersebut kedalam genggamanku_

_"mungkin ini keliatan sedikit kejam, namun hanya ini satu-satunya cara,ini demi kebahagiaan kyuhyun,kyuhyun hanya hanya amnesia..tapi perasaannya,tetep sama.." changmin masih menatapku_

_"kyu akan menyangka kau adalah tunangannya selama ini,toh dia juga lupa semuanya..aku sudah membicarakan ini semua pada yunho hyung dan keluarga Cho,mereka semua setuju..hanya saja yunho hyung masih butuh penyesuaian siwonnie..mengingat kelakuan mantan suami chullie yang juga ikut andil mengenai colapsnya kyu,aku harap kau bersabar saja.." changmin berdiri_

_"berbahagialah.." sambungnya_

_"kau mau kemana.?" Aku mencegat changmin yang hendak pergi,ia tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong blazernya_

_"aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri siwonnie.." ucapnya mengayunkan selembar tiket pesawat,aku tersenyum berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya_

_"Gomawo changminnie-ah.." bisikku,ia melepas pelukannya_

_"jangan sampai orang-orang menganggap kau menyukaiku siwonnie .." tawanya,aku meninju lengannya..kami tertawa_

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Kilasan itu terulang kembali,bayang-bayang changmin,yunho hyung serta kyuhyun yang kembali masuk kedalam hidupku,kepulangan kyuhyun yang membuat hidupku serasa berubah.

Disini..di balkon ini,aku hanya bisa duduk dan memandangi kyuhyun,ini terlihat sedikit lucu,mengingat aku dan kyuhyun yang kini seolah-olah pertama kali bertemu,walaupun kyuhyun telah mengenalku sebagai tunangannya,namun bisa kurasakan kekakuan antara aku dan kyuhyun,terlebih lagi saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah lagi,ia bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya bingung. Aku hanya berdiri dan tersenyum kala itu..

"hei.." suara kyuhyun membangunkanku dari lamunan panjang,aku menutup komik narutoku dan meletakkannya asal dimeja,aku meliriknya yang berdiri di ujung balkonnya menatap ke arahku,aku berdiri berjalan ke arah sudut balkonku,meminimalisir jarak yang ada diantara kami.

"wae.?" Tanyaku,ia menunduk tersenyum

"kau mau menemaniku berjalan ke taman.?" Kyuhyun tersipu,aku tersenyum mengangguk

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya seorang kyuhyun bersikap semanja itu,semanis itu dan selembut itu,semenjak kepulangannya kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat bermain basket atau memakai pakaian sportynya,yang ia sisakan dari masa lalunya hanyalah bermain gitar dipagi hari atau saat matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Sejujurnya aku merindukan kyuhyun yang dulu,kyuhyun yang selalu mengusikku saat aku tengah serius mengerjakan tugas atau bermain game..kyuhyun yang selalu mengejekku atau tertawa terbahak saat aku kalah bermain basket dengannya..kyuhyun yang selalu memukul kepalaku saat aku lupa not-not bermain gitar yang ia ajarkan padaku..

Aku merindukan semua itu..namun kini kyuhyun berubah,seakan sebuah chip baru ditanam dikepalanya,ia menjadi seorang anak yang sangat tenang dan lembut,seorang anak yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca dan menggambar desain.

"Kyu..kau tidak kedinginan.?" Aku melirik kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingku,ia menengadah,matanya menatap intens langit yang mendung

"sebentar lagi hujan ne.?" Kyuhyun melirikku,aku tersenyum kaku.

Ia berbeda..sangat berbeda,jika dulu ia akan mengamuk saat kami ada diluar dengan langit mendung seperti ini,sekarang ia tampak lebih tenang,jika dulu ia akan berbalik pulang saat mendung,kini ia malah berjalan semakin menjauh dari rumah,jika dulu ia akan memberontak menyuruhku melepas jaketku dan memberikannya padanya,kini ia malah membiarkan dirinya kedinginan daripada melihat gigiku bergemeretak kedinginan.

Namun aku merindukan hal itu,amukannya,berontaknya..aku merindukan kyuhyun yang dulu sangat cerewet dan tidak bisa diam dibandingkan kyuhyun yang kini lebih banyak terdiam dan menurut..

"apa kau tidak mau pulang.? Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.?" Ucapku memperhatikan reaksinya,ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum

"aku suka hujan.." pelannya melangkah memasuki taman dan duduk dibangku pojok sudut pohon akasia,ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya,sebuah buku tebal yang membuatku merinding..dulu kyuhyun tidak pernah suka dengan 'bacaan' apapun kecuali komik,sama sepertiku.

"novel.?"bisikku duduk disampingnya,ia mengangguk

"sejak kapan kau menyukai novel.?" Tanyaku lagi,ia tampak berfikir lalu mengangkat bahunya,ia kembali hanyut dalam buku super tebalnya,aku memutar mata malas

"jadi kau mengajakku ke tempat ini hanya untuk menemanimu 'pacaran' dengan buku super duper tebalmu itu.?" Aku mengguncang bahunya pelan ia tertawa

"lihat..buku ini seperti aku.." kyuhyun menutup bukunya,memperlihatkan setiap sisinya padaku,aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung

"buku ini terlihat membosankan bukan.? Tapi kau tidak akan tahu apapun jika kau tidak membaca isinya..dan saat kau sudah memahami lembar pertamanya,kau tidak akan bosan untuk membaca lembar selanjutnya,malah kau semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya,lalu menatap cincin yang melingkar dijarinya,matanya terpaku pada cincin yang sama..

"aku bingung wonnie.." ucapnya memainkan cincinnya

"bingung kenapa.? " Aku meraih kepala kyuhyun dan meletakkannya dibahuku..

"aku merasa aku bukanlah aku.." ucapan kyuhyun sontak membuatku terkejut..

"kyu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Aku membelai kepalanya lembut

"aku merasa semua ini hanya kebohongan wonnie..aku merasa hampa..aku merasa orang-orang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,termasuk kau.." kyuhyun berdiri dari sandaran di bahuku,ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecinya,sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam yang telah lusuh,ia memberikannya padaku..aku membuka lembar demi lembarnya,semua tulisannya telah kabur,nyaris tidak bisa terbaca lagi,hanya ada beberapa lembar foto yang masih terlihat jelas,aku meraih 2 lembar foto dan membaca tulisan dibelakangnya

"I saw u.?"aku mengernyitkan dahi

"apa artinya.? Ini hanya sebuah foto jalan masuk kedalam fakultas kita dulu dan sepertinya ini diambil dari.." aku terhenti,mataku membelalak menatap kyuhyun

"Tangga samping fakultas.." pelanku,jika kita duduk tepat di anak tangga tengah,kita akan menatap jelas jalan masuk fakultas

"hei bukankah ini kau hyung.?" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahuku,aku kembali menatap foto itu,samar terlihat sosok yang baru keluar dari mobilnya disudut gambar,sambil merangkul tas ranselnya,sosok itu nyaris tak terlihat jelas,namun bidikan kamera jelas menyiratkan kalau kata-kata dibalik lembar foto ini diperuntukkan untuk sosok itu..ya,sosokku..

"hehehehe..ternyata aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak lama hyung.." Kyuhyun terkekeh menyimpan foto itu dan mengacak foto lain yang kebanyakan gambarku dan kyuhyun,ia tampak sedang mencari sesuatu dan tangannya berhenti membuka lembar demi lembar buku kusam itu,saat sebuah foto yang membuatku terkesiap

"foto ini sedikit membuatku bingung hyung.." kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar foto yang menurutku sangat aneh,sebuah foto siluet,gelap..hanya ada pantulan cahaya temaram,dan ini..ini seperti sebuah bingkai jendela..

"jendela.?" Aku memicingkan mataku,kyuhyun tampak bingung,aku membalik foto itu,ada sebuah kalimat yang nyaris terhapus,aku meraba tulisan itu..ada jejak airmata disana,aku mencoba membaca tulisan yang masih sanggup terbaca

"when the hurt comes slowly.. I'll find my broken inside.. I hate this..emm ini apa yaa.? " aku memicingkan mata mencoba membaca kata terakhir yang tersamarkan jejak airmata,kyuhyun ikut memicingkan matanya

"osteosarcoma.?" Bisik kyuhyun,aku terhenyak. Membalik foto itu lagi,memandangi setiap detail gambar yang tampak misterius bagiku..jendela..jendela ini,bukannya jendela kamar kyuhyun yang menghadap kamarku.? Apa kyuhyun semenderita ini.? Tanpa aku..

Tak sadar aku menetesekan airmata,menatap kyuhyun yang kini duduk disampingku

"Waeyo hyung.?" Kyuhyun menghapus airmataku dengan jari dinginnya

"ini..foto aku kan.? Dan osteosarcoma itu.? Bukan aku kan.? Bukan aku yang mengalaminya kan.? Jawab.." Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak saat dilihatnya aku hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"Hyung..jangan bilang kalau ini memang benar..jangan bilang kalau..aarrrggghhhh" desakan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah ringisan,aku memegang bahunya,kyuhyun terus-terusan merintih memegang kepalanya dan juga leher belakangnya

Tes..tes..hujan turun,aku semakin gelisah,dengan sigap aku menaikkan kyuhyun di punggungku ala piggy back,memunguti barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecilnya,aku setengah berlari menuju rumah saat kusadri kyuhyun telah jatuh pingsan dalam gendonganku

"aku mohon bertahan kyuhyun-ah..uljima kyuhyun-ah..hyung mohon.." ucapku berulah kali menerobos hujan

...

(YUNHO)

BERLARI JAUH..DAN TERJATUH

Aku berlari cemas memasuki koridor rumah sakit setelah mendapat telefon dari siwon kalau kyuhyun kembali colaps dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit,dari kejauhan terlihat eomma yang menangis dalam pelukan appa,disana juga terlihat siwon yang bersandar kaku di depan pintu ICU,aku mendekatinya..menatapnya yang terlihat shock,bajunya basah,ia tampak gemetar.

"Kyuhyun?.." aku berbisik menunggu penjelasan siwon

"Kyu colaps..setelah ia tahu kalau dia menderita osteosarcoma.." Siwon menunduk memejamkan matanya, menahan agar retinanya tidak jebol,aku menahan nafas jemariku terkepal

"Wae? Waeyo siwonnie! Wae kau memberitahukannya!" Aku mendorong siwon agar menatapku

"Yunho..Yunho..sudah..ini rumah sakit.." Appa menahan lenganku dan mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh dari siwon

"aku tidak tahu hyung..bukan aku memberitahu kyu,tapi dia sendiri yang menemuikan fakta dari foto masa lalunya.." Siwon terduduk,ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya,aku menghela nafas melepas pelukan appa,setelah meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak akan mengamuk lagi..

"foto apa maksudmu.?" Aku berjongkok,siwon mengangkat wajahnya meraih tas kecil kyuhyun,aku membuka tas itu dan setetes airmata berhasil turun bebas dipipiku

"Kyuhyun.." bisikku lirih,eomma dan appa hanya terdiam menatapku dan siwon bergantian..

Kriiieeettt..pintu ruang ICU terbuka..seorang ulsa berjalan ke arah kami

"kalian keluarga cho.?" Tanyanya,kami kompak mengangguk

"maaf jika saya harus berkata seperti ini,tapi sel kanker di tulang belakangnya telah menyebar,saya khawatirkan kondisinya akan drop belakangan ini,saya hanya mengharapkan anda menjaga kondisinya dan jangan membuatnya berfikir terlalu banyak dulu,untuk sementara kyuhyun akan tetap diruangan ini sampai kondisinya stabil dan bisa dibawa pulang,kami sudah menyuntikkan beberapa anestesi penghilang rasa sakit yang bisa bertahan hingga beberapa minggu,saya harap kalian bisa sedikit bersabar,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" dokter menjelaskan singkat lalu beranjak meninggalkan kami,aku terhenyak..

Kyuhyun..kau tidak boleh meninggalkan hyung..

TBC..

Hiks..Hiks.. udah ada yang nagis belum? jujur aku aja nangis :( ini kok makin lama makin menunjukkan kalau kyu bakal mati ya?

makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa, aku g tw mau ngomong apalagi selain itu, pengen bales satu2 tapi beneran spechless akunya, terharu hehehe, miane yaa..

bow bow bow


	4. Chapter 4

(KYUHYUN)

DIBALIK HUJAN INDAH

Aku membuka mataku pagi ini,tubuhku masih terasa sakit dimana-mana,kulirik lenganku yang masih membiru di beberapa titik,ah bekas suntikan itu membuatku merinding,aku bahkan tak mengingat seberapa sakitnya saat itu. Aku berusaha berdiri dan mencoba mencari pegangan,kakiku bergetar namun aku masih berusaha berdiri dan melangkah menuju sofa kecil di depan jendela..

Dengan pelan kududukkan tubuhku,aku sedikit meringis saat kucoba menyandarkan punggungku,aku menatap jendela didepanku,jendela yang menjurus ke jendelamu,kamarmu..

Entah sejak kapan aku kembali mengingatmu..mengingat kenangan itu..dan semua tentang kita..

**_Ada cerita.._**

**_Tentang aku dan dia.._**

**_Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala_**

**_ada cerita.._**

**_tentang masa yang indah.._**

**_saat kita berduka.._**

**_saat kita tertawa..(peterpan_semua tentang kita)_**

aku kembali meringis saat berusaha mengingatmu,aku menghela nafas saat jendelamu terbuka,kamu menatapku lalu melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum,aku hanya melambaikan tangan pelan lalu meringis,kamu membelalakkan matamu,cemas. Aku bisa melihat kamu berbalik dan sedikit berlari keluar,bisa ditebak sebentar lagi kau ada dibelakangku dan..

Brakk…!

"Baby..Gwenchana.?" siwon membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras,aku berbalik dan menggeleng

"tapi tadi kau terlihat meringis,apa kau sakit.?" siwon duduk disampingku,aku tertawa pelan menatapnya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos putih v-neck..

"kau membuatku khawatir babykyu.." ia terduduk di kasurku,ia tampak menghela nafasnya,aku mengernyitkan dahiku

"siapa bilang aku kesakitan.? Hanya kau yang berlebihan hyungie.." aku membalik badanku pelan,ia menatap lenganku yang sedikit terlihat karena aku hanya mengenakan piyama putih dengan motif stich biru berlengan pendek,aku mengikuti arah tatapannya

"ah..ini bekas suntikan kemarin,gwenchana.." aku berusaha berpura-pura dengan menggerakan lenganku

"uoocchhhh.." ringisku,ia memutar matanya malas

"itu pasti sakit.." lanjutnya meraih lenganku mengamati berapa banyak bekas suntikan disana..ia tampak khawatir,aku menarik nafas

" Wonnie.." ucapku,

"mmmm.." gumamnya,ia masih sibuk memperhatikan lenganku

"aku sudah mengingat semuanya.." lanjutku,ia menatapku

"maksudmu.?" Tanyanya,aku menunduk

"tentang kita..Heechul..Han Gege..Changmin..kepergianku ke australia..pertunanganku dengan Changmin..dan pertunanganmu dengan chullie yang batal.." ucapku panjang lebar,ia tampak terhenyak

"aku egois hyung..aku sudah mengambil semua yang aku inginkan,padahal belum tentu itu yg kubutuhkan.." aku menunduk,ada tetes airmata yang jatuh dipipiku,siwon menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya,ia mengangkat wajahku

"kau sama sekali tidak egois baby..aku yang salah..aku tidak pernah menyadari ini dari awal,hingga akhirnya terlalu banyak yang berkorban.." siwon tersenyum padaku,aku hanya terdiam

"aku juga sudah ingat kalau aku sudah tidak bertahan lama lagi hyung.." bisikku

"kau sebaiknya berfikir..aku sudah pasti tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi wonnie.." lanjutku menatapnya,matanya berkaca-kaca,ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya

"aku sudah yakin kyu..kau dan hanya kau..tidak akan ada yang lain,apapun yang terjadi.." bisiknya,aku tersenyum mengangguk,Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri meraih gitar disudut kamarku,kemudian kembali duduk didepanku

"Aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu.." siwon tersenyum,aku memicingkan mata

"hei..kau jangan meremehkanku baby..aku sudah belajar banyak so, listen.." siwon mulai memainkan jemarinya,aku hanya tersenyum mendengar sayup2 suaranya mengalun indah

_So here we stand, in our secret place.._

_When the sound of the crowd, it's so far away.._

_And you take my hand, and it feels like home.._

_We both understand, and swear we belong.._

_So how do I say, do I say goodbye.._

_We both of our dreams, we both wanna fly.._

_So let's take tonight, to carry us trough.._

_The lonely times.._

Disini dikamar ber cat biru dengan walpaper awan kecil,aku bisa merasakannya,merasakan bulir kebahagiaan itu menetes membuai hatiku sendiri,merasakannya menghinggapi aliran darahku lalu sampai ke otakku,menahan memori ini agar tak pernah pergi dan menghilang..

_I'll always look back, it's a walk away.._

_This memory will last, for eternity.._

_And all of our tears, Will be lost in the rain.._

_When I found my way back, to your arms again.._

_But until that day, you know you are.._

_The queen of my heart.._

Disini dikamar ini,kamu dengan wajah sendu dan mata coklat itu masih setia menyanyikanku bait demi bait yang terasa menguras air mataku,menumpahkannya dalam titik terbahagia dalam hidupku..

Prok..prok..prok..aku bertepuk tangan saat Siwon berhenti memainkan jemarinya dan suaranya menutup indah,ia tersenyum menyeka sudut mataku yang sembab,aku menangis..haru.

"Gomawo hyung.." ucapku memeluknya,ia menggeleng

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu baby, karena kau telah hadir dalam kehidupanku, sudah menjadi queen of my heart..kau adalah kebahagiaanku.." bisiknya,aku mengeratkan pelukanku tak kuperdulikan perih yang mendera lenganku ataupun pening di kepalaku bahkan keram di tulangku,aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan ini terpatri jelas di otakku..selamanya..

"Kyunnie..sarapan datang.." eomma membuka pintu saat siwon menarik selimut menutupi badanku sebatas dagu

"eh..Siwonnie,kau disini.." Eomma tersenyum ramah sambil menaruh nampan berisi makanan di meja nakas samping kasur,siwon mengangguk

"Eum Ahjum eh eomma.. aku pergi dulu.. aku belum mandi.." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya,aku hanya terkekeh

"ya sudah..sana, badanmu sudah bau.." eomma mengejek,kami tertawa

Siwon mengacak rambutku lalu berlalu,Eomma duduk disamping kasurku,menatapku lama,aku beranjak duduk bersandar pada puncak kasur

"Eomma..Bogoshippo" bisikku menatapnya,ia tampak terhenyak

"boleh tidak kyu memeluk eomma.?" Lanjutku,eomma langsung mendekapku,bahunya bergetar,aku tahu ia sedang menangis

"eomma, aku ingin eomma berjanji satu hal padaku." pintaku,eomma hanya mengangguk

"Eomma, uljima ne.." bisikku,Eomma mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku tidak akan bertahan lama eomma.. aku lelah.." lanjutku membuat airmata Eomma tumpah

"Eomma sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis bukan..?" rengutku menghapus airmata eomma yang terderai bebas di pipinya..

…..

Seminggu setelah kondisiku drop,aku kembali memupuk semangatku,memupuk semua niatku untuk membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarku,untuk terakhir kalinya..

Aku berputar di depan cermin besar yang tertempel di salah satu sisi dinding kamarku,wajahku berubah keruh,pakaian yang dulu terlihat pas buatku kini sedikit kebesaran,wajahku terlihat tyrus dengan lingkaran mata panda di bawah kedua kelopak bawahnya,rambutku juga tak selebat dulu,kini sedikit menipis,hingga kuputuskan mencukur habis hingga rambutku nyaris sama dengan rambut siwon..

Aku meraih bola basket di keranjang samping meja nakas,sekali lagi aku memperhatikan penampilanku,celana pendek selutut,baju yang kebesaran dan rambut cepak..aku tampak seperti mayat hidup dengan kulit sepucat ini,aku harus berolahraga sedikit..

"Wonnieeee…!" aku berteriak kencang di balkon kamarku,jendela dihadapanku masih tertutup rapat

"woiiiii..bangunnn oiiiiii…!" aku kembali berteriak dengan kini ditambahkan dengan sebuah gulungan besar kertas yang melayang bebas ke arah jendela siwon

Krieeettt..jendela itu terbuka..menampilkan sosok siwon yang masih mengucek matanya.

"Waeyo? Aku masih mengantuk baby" kilahnya, aku mengernyikan dahi, matanya membulat tiba-tiba

"Ne..Ne.. tunggu aku disana,berhentilah seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu"

Blush..

Pipiku memanas seketika, selalu seperti ini..

"Jja..Waeyo baby" Siwon muncul tak lebih dari 10 menit, dia memang selalu menggunakan tenaga kudanya hahaha.

"Hyung, temani aku bermain basket ne" pintaku dengan serangan puppy eyes andalanku, ia tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng tegas

"Ani, hyung tidak mau kau colaps lagi baby"

"Hyung…"

"Ani"

"Wonnie hyung.."

"A.N.I.Y.O"

"Chagiya…"

"Ani baby.."

"…"

"…"

"Yeobo.."

"Baby, hyung bi- MWO? Kau memanggilku apa kyu?" siwon membulatkan matanya menatapku yang menunduk malu.

"Ye-Yeobo" lirihku

"…"

"…"

"Aaaarrrrggghhh baby, neomu kyeopta, jja kau boleh bermain basket, tapi jangan sampai kelelahan arraseo?" siwon memelukku erat, aku memekik tertahan, sungguh mudah meruntuhkan pertahanan siwon hyung ini.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas

"Gomawo chagiya" bisikku tersenyum manis, dapat terlihat ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu, aku tertawa berlari kecil keluar kamar, semburat merah di pipiku ini terlihat memalukan.

Mentari sudah mencapai sepertiga siang, aku duduk di tepi taman dengan dahi penuh peluh ditemani siwon yang masih setia mengipasi wajahku. Aku terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Hyung, kau lucu" aku memegangi perutku, menahan rasa geli dan tawa.

"Mwo?"

"Hahahahahaha.. ouch.."

Tawa itu berubah menjadi rintihan, entah kenapa tubuhku terasa nyeri lalu mati rasa.

"Baby?" Siwon menatapku khawatir, aku berusaha menahan rasa linu di tulang-tulangku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"H-Hyung..G-gwenchana"

"Kau sedang tidak baik baby, jja kita masuk"

Aku berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada bahu siwon, namun yang terjadi aku malah terjatuh kembali dan semakin merintih

"Baby..Baby..uljima" Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menggendongku dengan bridal style. Aku semakin merintih saat lengan siwon menggesek tulang belakangku.

"Kyu? Siwon? Waeyo?" Yunho hyung muncul dari balik kamarnya, aku menggeleng samar, berusaha memberitahunya agar tetap tenang

"Omo! Kyunnie-ah?" Eomma berlari dari arah dapur saat mendengar lengkingan suara yunho hyung begitupula appa.

Aku hanya menggeleng saat siwon menatapku setelah beberapa saat lalu membaringkanku di ranjang.

"Baby.. jangan membuat hyung takut, Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae.." Siwon menggenggam jemariku kuat sembari berbisik lirih, airmatanya tumpah.

"Na do.." jawabku lemah, aku merasa sangat lelah, sangat amat lelah, setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

…..

(SIWON)

NEVER!

Sudah 2 hari ini kyuhyun-ku terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar, yah ia ada dikamarnya sendiri. Aku benar-benar trauma dengan kamar-kamar rumah sakit dengan peralatan yang mungkin saja menyakiti kulit rapuh kyuhyun-ku.

Aku duduk disisinya, setiap hari. Bahkan aku tertidur dengan jemari yang menggenggam tangannya, aku ingin ia merasakan kalau aku sangat menyayanginya, menginginkannya, membutuhkannya dan sangat sangat mencintainya.

Lihatlah wajah kyuhyun-ku, aku nyaris tersenyum miris, wajahnya pucat dengan garis-garis hitam dibawah mata indahnya, pipi tyrus yang kini menonjolkan rahangnya dengan tegas, bibir plummy yang kini terlihat kering dan tak hidup. Aku menyeka airmata yang lolos dari sudut mataku, kukecup pelan dahi kyuhyun-ku, kukecup pula jemarinya yang lemah, hingga bibir plummynya.

"Baby.. aku merindukanmu, kumohon bangunlah" bisikku tepat di telinganya. Jujur aku benar-benar khawatir, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kyuhyun-ku seperti ini. Ini terlalu menyiksanya.

"Ugh.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, kyuhyun-ku bergerak, jemarinya menggenggam tanganku, aku tersenyum

"Baby? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang sakit?" Tanyaku beruntun, aku berdiri hendak memanggil yang lainnya namun lenganku ditahan.

"Hyung.. " lirihnya, aku kembali duduk.

"Ne? waeyo nae baby?" tanyaku membelai pipinya.

"…"

"baby?"

"…"

"Chagiya?"

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab melainkan terisak, aku memeluknya

"Ssssttt..uljima ne, katakan pelan-pelan" Firasatku berubah buruk

"Hyung.. a-a-aku.. "

"..."

"Hyung.. a-ahu.."

Deg

Dadaku berdetak cepat, aku kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus kyuhyun, memeluknya erat, tangisnya pecah.

"Ssssttt uljima chagi, hyung disini, hyung akan tetap disini, uljima ne.. Hyung berjanji akan tetap disini" airmataku mengalir mengiringi bahu kyuhyun yang terlihat bergetar.

Tuhan, apakah ini jalanMu?

TBC..

Huaaaaaaa, makin g jelas... sebenernya ini kisah nyata teman-teman sekalian, nyatanya cuma sampai tunangan yang batal, selebihnya udah ngarang hehehehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun-ku menjadi bisu serta lumpuh, ia menghabiskan hari-harinya hanya berdiam diri didepan jendela kamarnya, aku? Tentu saja aku setia disampingnya, aku akan menjadi mulut baginya, menjadi kaki baginya, apapun untuknya..

"Baby...waktunya makan siang..." aku bersorak riang memasuki kamarnya dengan nampan di tanganku, ia tampak tersenyum, lalu membuka lengannya, aku yg mengerti segera menyimpan nampan makanan lalu berjalan memeluknya, menggendongnya menuju ranjang, menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya lembut.

"Jjaaa.. saatnya makan ne baby" Aku duduk dihadapannya, membelai sebentar pipinya.

"Hyung.." kyuhyun menggenggam jemariku, dengan bibir di poutkan lucu, aku terkekeh

Chup..

Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan, melumatnya lembut, tak sadar airmataku menetes membuat kyuhyun melepas pagutanku.

"Hyung hwenhana? (Hyung gwenchana?)"Kyuhyun-ku menyeka bulir airmata yang mengalir di pipiku

"Gwenchana baby, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu" Aku menatapnya lama, semua orang tidak akan pernah mengerti betapa aku mencintai makhluk di hadapanku ini, semua tentangnya bahkan semua kekurangan yang ia miliki.

"Jja, kita makan ne" Aku tersenyum ia hanya mengangguk lucu.

Kyuhyun-ku tidak berubah sama sekali, masih seperti yang dulu, masih cantik, masih imut, dan masih menggemaskan..

(KYUHYUN)

GOD

Aku membiarkan siwon tertidur sembari memelukku malam ini, ia tertidur sangat damai. Aku menatap jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin pertunangan kami, aku tersenyum miris. Cincin yang ia kenakan sepertinya sedikit sempit hingga membuat sekitar jarinya memerah, dasar bodoh! Berulang kali aku memintanya untuk mengganti saja, tapi ia masih saja bersikeras dengan cincin kecil itu.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengecup bibirnya. Dia makhluk terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan untukku, makhluk yang begitu sempurna menyayangiku apa adanya. Aku meraba wajahnya, menatapnya begitu lama, sudah beberapa hari ini pandanganku mulai mengabur, aku hanya ingin menyimpan pahatan wajahnya di dalam memoriku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, airmataku menetes. Tuhan tahu betapa aku mencintai makhlukNya ini.

Sekitar pukul 3 dini hari,

Aku masih terjaga, sembari mengusap lembut lengan kokoh siwon yang melingkari perutku pandanganku menerawang melintasi langit-langit kamarku. Aku menghela nafas, memindahkan lengan itu pelan lalu berusaha bangkit, aku ingin memandang langit malam ini dari balkon kamarku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku mencoba meraih kursi roda yang tak jauh dari sisi ranjang. Kusingkap selimut tebal dan mencoba berdiri dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, aku tidak ingin membangunkan siwon-ku.

Braaaakkkkkkk..Naas, aku terjatuh

"Ouch.."

"Baby! Gwenchana? Ya Tuhan chagiya, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Apa ada yg sakit? Apa kau mau minum? Kamar mandi? Apa yang kau inginkan nae baby?"

Aku menatap lekat Siwon yang kini mengangkatku duduk di kursi roda, ia berlutut dihadapanku, membersihkan lutut serta bagian lain tubuhku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Sssstttt.. uljima, ada apa denganmu baby hm? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Siwon mengangkat wajahku, membersihkan bulir airmataku.

"Hanio, Hyung..Haranghe, heongmal..heongmal haranghe" Aku kembali memeluk Siwon, kurasakan lengannya juga memelukku erat

"Nado baby, hyung juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Hyung.." Aku melepas pelukannya, kuraih note kecil di meja nakas lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**_Hyung.. menikahlah_**

Aku menunjukkan tulisanku, ia tampak tersenyum

"Tentu saja baby, kita akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga bahagia"

Aku menggeleng, kembali menulis di lembar yang berbeda

**_Bukan denganku tapi yang lain hyung, carilah kebahagiaan.. denganku hanya akan membuatmu menderita.._**

"Apa maksudmu baby? Kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu? Tidak..Tidak akan" Siwon berdiri dihadapanku ia menggeleng kuat, matanya memerah.

"Hyung.." Aku mencoba meraih jemarinya, namun ia tepis

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Tidak akan!" Tegasnya, aku menunduk dalam, retinaku jebol sudah.

"Ssssstttt..mianhe baby, mianhe.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, hanya saja aku mohon padamu jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, apapun yang terjadi padamu baby, aku.. aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu, seluruh jiwa ragaku, selamanya" Siwon mengecup dahiku, airmatanya menetes pelan.

"Aku mohon baby.. aku mohon.." Bisiknya menatapku pilu, airmatanya tetap mengalir.

Aku menunduk mencoret sebuah barisan lagi di note kecilku

**_SARANGHAE CHOI SIWON 3 _**

Siwon terkekeh membaca tulisanku, ia mengecup jemariku

"Nado..Nado saranghae baby, jangan pernah meragukanku lagi ne, aku tulus padamu"

Aku memeluk tubuh siwon, erat.

Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangiku, hingga mengirimkanku malaikat seperti Siwon..

TBC..

nangis aku buatnya :'(


	6. Chapter 6

Aku terbangun dengan Siwon yang memelukku erat, semalaman kami bergelung di atas sofa yang menghadap jendela, menikmati sisa malam hingga terlelap. Suara helaan nafasnya terdengar pelan tepat ditelingaku, aku semakin mendekatkan kepalaku pada ujung hidungnya, lama aku seperti ini hingga bibir siwon tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Morning chagi" Bisiknya mengecup pelipisku, aku hanya tersenyum mengecup pipinya, memeluk lengan kokohnya.

"Manja eoh?" Godanya, aku mempoutkan bibir. Ia terkekeh lalu mengacak kepalaku gemas

"Jja, hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan baby?"

Aku berbalik menatapnya dengan mata bersinar, jariku mengetuk dagu, berfikir sejenak sebelum meminta siwon mengambilkan note kecil disampingnya.

**_Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman, menikmati bunga-bunga yang berguguran, lalu minum es krim, lalu..eumm apalagi ya.._**

Siwon tertawa saat aku memperlihatkan note kecilku dengan mimik berfikir.

"Ne, baby..apapun yang kau inginkan" Ucapnya memelukku gemas, jemari kami saling terpaut, aku menahan haru melihatnya. Siwonku..ya dia adalah Siwonku, Siwonku yang selalu ada dan mencintaiku, selamanya.

"Lalu, mana morning kiss ku baby?"

Aku mencubit perutnya pelan, ia meringis namun kembali tertawa sambil mengecupi seluruh wajahku, aku terkikik geli dengan tindakannya hingga ciuman itu terhenti didepan bibirku, ia memandangnya sebentar lalu mengecupnya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Saranghae baby..always, forever.."

Aku tersenyum, memeluknya erat, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya yang bahkan belum mandi hehehehe.

"Jja baby, mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini" Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri menggendongku dengan Bridal style, membuatku nyaris memekik kaget lalu memeluk lehernya, ia tertawa dengan berlari membawaku ke kamar mandi.

(SIWON)

JANGAN BABY-KU

Jika seandainya waktu dapat aku kembalikan dan kuganti dengan yang baru, akan aku lakukan sekarang juga. Sungguh aku tidak akan sanggup menatap Kyuhyun-ku seperti ini

Lihat saja sekarang, Kyuhyun-ku tengah terlelap bersandar pada dadaku, dengan mulut dan jari-jemari yang belepotan ice cream coklat, serta lihatlah tatapan orang-orang itu, kenapa? Apa tidak boleh aku menyayangi Kyuhyun-ku?

"Kyu, aku tahu kau tidak tertidur bukan?" Bisikku, aku sibuk membersihkan mulut dan jari-jarinya dengan ujung lengan bajuku, bodohnya kami karena lupa membawa setidaknya beberapa tissue atau sapu tangan.

"…"

"Bukalah matamu"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang membuka perlahan matanya, Dan astaga, sebuah bulir bening jatuh bertepatan dengan berlian kelam itu menatapku. Aku menghapusnya perlahan

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun-ku menggeleng namun pandangannya teralih pada orang-orang yang tengah menatap kami dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Ssstt, dengarkan hyung, apapun yang akan mereka katakan itu sama sekali tidak akan merubah kita, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita, tentang cinta kita dan perjuangan kita, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu"

Jelasku, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Chogi.."

Aku dan Kyuhyun sontak berbalik saat seorang yeoja menginterupsi.

Yeoja tersebut tersenyum manja padaku, aku hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Chogi, oppa bisakah kau mengambilkan balon kami? Itu itu tersangkut pada pohon di atas oppa" Ucapnya manja, aku melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku berdiri dengan sangat pelan, menyandarkan Kyuhyun-ku pada kursi taman dan mengecup dahinya sekilas.

Aku berusaha mengambil balon yang tersangkut pada dahan yang cukup tinggi, dengan sedikit melompat dan Hup

Bruukkk..

Aku berhasil meraih balonnya namun tubuhku limbung dan menubruk yeoja tadi hingga kami terjatuh dengan aku diatasnya, hal ini tidak yeoja genit itu sia-siakan, dengan cepat ia mengecup bibirku. Mataku membulat lalu bergegas berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun-ku yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya, bahunya bergetar. Aku yakin ia tengah menangis

"Kyu"

"Oppa, gomawo.."

Yeoja itu lagi, aku menggeram kesal.

"Yak! Bisakah kau lebih sopan pada calon suami orang lain huh? Dasar yeoja genit" Aku membentak Yeoja centil itu, hingga matanya ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak perduli, Kyuhyun-ku jauh lebih penting dari anak kecil ini.

"Hiks..Hiks.." yeoja tadi berbalik dan berlari, membuat semua pandangan orang-orang kini memandangku.

"Yak! Namja kurang ajar, kau harusnya lebih sopan pada wanita"

"Ne, itu benar, tapi sudah sepantasnya ia seperti itu, lihat saja kekasihnya itu, seorang namja"

"Huh? Apa bagusnya memiliki hubungan dengan namja penyakitan seperti itu, sebentar lagi akan mati bukan? Hahaha"

Semua suara-suara itu mencemohku dan kyuhyun-ku, aku mengepalkan jemariku, melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk dengan kepala menggeleng pelan, jemarinya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana aku.." Lirihku

"…"

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang tertanam disini, disudut hatiku yang paling dalam, rasa ini.. luka ini.. duka ini.. bahagia ini.. hanya dia, hanya seorang Kyuhyunlah yang mampu mengendalikannya"

"..."

"hanya seorang namja yang kalian katakan penyakitan, namja yang kalian katakan tak akan mampu membuatku bahagia"

"..."

"Kalian salah..karena hanya dia, yang mampu membuatku bertahan hingga kini, karena dia..Kyuhyun-ku"

Aku berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman miris, matanya memerah sendu, lelehan airmata itu masih tercetak jelas, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kajja kita pulang baby" dengan lembut aku menaikkannya pada punggungku, Kyuhyun memeluk leherku erat, wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada ceruk leherku.

Aku berjalan melewati orang-orang tidak berperasaan dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kalian tahu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang melukai Kyuhyun-ku"

Dengusku, Kyuhyun hanya memukul bahuku pelan.

...

Aku menatap namjaku yang tengah terlelap disampingku, aku menyusuri wajahnya yang pucat, rahangnya yang kian menegas, ceruk hitam dibawah matanya, bibir plummy yang terkatup rapat. Aku menyusuri semuanya dalam diam, perlahan kududukkan tubuhku, wajahku seakan tertarik ke arah kanan, menatap sendu salah satu laci meja nakas, jemariku refleks menariknya sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Sepucuk surat teronggok disana, diantara beberapa kertas-kertas usang lainnya. Aku membuka sampulnya, kubaca lagi sekilas, dadaku bergemuruh.

Osteosarcoma..

Osteosarcoma…

Osteosarcoma….

Ku ulang dan ku ulang lagi sebaris kata di sudut bawah lembaran terakhir surat itu, airmataku menetes, bagaimana mungkin namjaku menderita penyakit mengerikan itu? Aku mengacak rambutku depresi, menghapus kasar airmataku lalu beranjak keluar kamar, takut jika isakanku malah terdengar kyuhyun.

Aku memilih berbaring telentang menghadap langit malam di taman belakang.

1..2..3..4.. Ah banyak.

Jemariku mencoba menggambar wajah kyuhyun dengan deretan bintang-bintang yang terpencar, mengulaskan sebaris senyum sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Bintang pun tahu kau sangat manis baby.." ucapku entah pada siapa, kembali berkutat menggambar kyuhyunku dengan pose berbeda. Aku tersenyum, begitu banyak kyuhyun yang sekarang melayang dihadapanku, terpahat disemua bintang yang mampu tertangkap retina mataku.

Aku masih tersenyum yang entah mengapa terasa semakin miris ketika beberapa bintang itu bergerak dan membuat senyum kyuhyunku memudar.

"kau tidak akan seperti bintang itu kan baby?" Aku kembali bertanya entah pada siapa

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?" suaraku semakin serak, mataku memanas

"Kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku.. jangan pernah" Ucapku memejamkan mata, membiarkan lelehan airmata membasahi pelipisku.

(KYUHYUN)

MAAF

Aku terbangun saat dingin menyerang punggungku, jemariku terangkat mencari sosok Siwon yang biasanya sangat posesif memeluk perutku, aku berbalik saat jemariku tak menjamah tubuhnya, mataku membulat sempurna saat siwon tidak ada disebelahku bahkan disekitar kamar. Aku berusaha bangkit, sayang sekali kursi rodaku berada jauh dariku, aku mendecih ini pasti kerjaan siwon, dengan susah payah aku berusaha berdiri dengan menumpukan beban tubuhku pada pinggiran meja nakas, aku menghela nafas saat keseimbanganku terlihat bagus, kucoba melangkahkan kakiku sedikit dan fyuh satu helaan nafas lagi berhasil lolos, aku mencoba berulang kali hingga tubuhku mampu terduduk di sofa depan jendela, aku tersenyum, bahagia dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

'Eh, itu bukannya siwon hyung? Apa yang ia lakukan?' bathinku, saat kulihat siwon terbaring di atas rerumputan dengan jemari terangkat seolah-olah menari diantara angin, aku menatap mawas setiap pergerakannya hingga dapat kulihat bulir airmata menetes dari balik matanya yang kini terpejam.

Dadaku bergemuruh, detakannya menusuk tepat dijantungku, aku tahu ini akan terjadi juga, cepat atau lambat. Siwon.. aku tahu ia ingin bahagia, dan denganku bukanlah orang yang tepat.

Aku meremas dadaku, merasakan betapa egoisnya aku, harusnya hingga detik ini siwon masih mampu tersenyum bahagia, harusnya aku mampu berbaring bersamanya disana, menyanyikan sebuah bait indah dan menghitung bintang disana, atau bermain trampolin yang kini rasanya mustahil mampu aku lakukan.

Aku menatap sekilas refleksiku di cermin besar yang menempel tepat disampingku, sebuah foto terlampir di ujung atas, terselip diantara cermin dan bingkainya, itu fotoku, beberapa tahun lalu, aku mulai membandingkan dengan ragaku kini, hanya satu kata..menyedihkan.

"Ugh.." Aku merasa sesuatu seakan membelah 2 tubuhku dari belakang, rasanya semakin menusuk.

"Arggghhh.." Aku merosot hingga ke lantai, sakit itu menyusup hingga ke saraf kepala belakangku, membuat kepalaku terasa dihantam berulang kali, tulang hidungku melinu dan..

Tes..tes..

Dua tetes darah terlihat kontras pada lantai marmer kamarku, hidungku mengeluarkan darah, mataku memburam.

"Baby!" Suara itu, siwon berlari kearahku, mengangkatku spontan dan meletakkan tubuhku pelan di ranjang, diraihnya tissue dan menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungku

"Baby..Baby..kau kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sendu, bayangannya memburam, lalu semakin menghilang..hilang..dan hilang hingga hanya terdengar suara saja tanpa bayangan apapun, hanya ada gelap dan gelap.

Aku terbatuk.

Inikah saatnya?

…

Aku tidak merasakan apapun sejak itu, hingga saat aku membuka mata dan merasa kepalaku berputar-putar, aku ingin menyamankan posisiku namun terhalang beberapa 'benda' asing disekujur lengan bahkan dadaku, aku mengedarkan pandangan, ugh ini rumah sakit lagi.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Yunho hyung, matanya terbelalak lalu secepat kilat menghampiriku.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan? Tubuhmu masih sakit? Bagaimana tulangmu?" Tanyanya berulang kali, aku hanya tersenyum lirih lalu menggeleng.

"Ah syukurlah, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil eomma dan appa" Yunho tersenyum, lalu bangkit meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku merasa sedikit aneh, tubuhku tidak bereaksi apapun pada rasa sakit, bahkan rasa sakit itu terasa sedikit menghilang. Ada apa ini?

"Kyunnie?" Eomma menatapku dengan wajah nanar, matanya membengkak. Ia memelukku pelan, sementara appa mengelus rambutku. Yunho berdiri diantara mereka, aku mengedarkan pandangan, mana siwon hyung?

"Kyunnie, akhirnya kau sadar chagi, kau tahu, kau nyaris membuat eomma mati berdiri"

Aku tersenyum sangat pelan pada eomma, seakan menyalurkan rasa bersalah tepat pada iris matanya.

"Kau tahu, kau itu tidak sadarkan diri hampir 1 bulan lamanya" Kini appa yang menatapku dalam, apa? 1 bulan? Selama itu? Aku mengangkat jemariku pelan yang segera digenggam eomma.

"Eo-Eomma..si-siwon" Ucapku tergagap, lidahku masih terasa beku sama seperti terakhir kali aku menggunakannya.

Seketika suasana mendadak hening, eomma menatap yunho dan appa bergantian, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Siwon sedang pulang, seminggu ia menemanimu tanpa tertidur" Eomma mengelus lenganku, aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Si-siwon" hanya itu yang terus terucap dari bibirku, yunho tampak menunduk. Appa berbalik dan melangkah sedikit menjauh, pandangannya mengedar kebalik jendela. Eomma masih setia mengelus lenganku pelan, namun matanya nampak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Si-siwon hyung?"

Eomma menatapku lesu, matanya memerah.

"Mianhe kyuhyun-ah.. siwon..siwon sudah.." Appa bergumam lirih, ditundukkannya kepalanya

"Siwon mencangkokkan tulang belakangnya untukmu, operasinya berhasil, namun siwon.."

Yunho mendekatiku, ia duduk disisi kananku, membelai rambutku

"Mianhe kyu, Siwon tidak bisa tertolong.."

Prang...

Andwee, siwon hyung? Andwee ini tidak mungkin terjadi, siwon hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkanku..

"Andwee!"

Aku berteriak, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisku, dadaku naik turun mengatur nafas. Jemariku terkepal dalam genggaman seseorang, huh? Seseorang? Aku melirik ke arah lengan kokoh yang begitu setia menemaniku.

Grep..

Aku memeluknya, memeluk siwon hyung yang tertidur dengan jemari yang menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku bisa merasakan ia terkejut lalu balas memelukku, mengusap punggungku.

"Ssssttt..kau sudah sadar kyu? Gwenchana, tenanglah, kau bermimpi buruk eum?" Siwon berbisik pelan padaku, aku mengangguk.

"Siwon hyung.. aku mohon jangan pernah tingalkan aku, aku mohon.."

Deg..

Siwon melepas pelukannya ia menatapku tidak percaya

"Ba-baby..kau bisa berbicara lagi?"

TBC..

G bisa banyak ngomong lagi..

aku nangis..


	7. Chapter 7

"Hy-Hyung.. aku.." Aku sendiri tidak menyangka lidahku kembali bisa berucap, pandangannya bingung, Siwon tersenyum haru ia memelukku erat.

"Gomawo baby.."

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah, memeluk Siwon lebih erat, merasakan kelegaan karena hal buruk tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk.

(YUNHO)

DONT AFRAID

Aku baru saja selesai sarapan setelah tadi pagi mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang belum juga sadar, aku merasa perlu mengeceknya lagi kini, anak bermarga Choi yang bodohnya akan menjadi adik iparku itu terlalu memonopoli Kyuhyunku.

"Ehm.." Aku berdehem sambil bersandar di depan pintu Kyuhyun saat kulihat Siwon memeluk dongsaengku, lihat? Ia selalu merebut apa yang aku punya bukan?

"Eh, yunho hyung?" Siwon terlihat kaku didepanku, aku hanya tertawa pelan

"Sudahlah, jangan memperlihatkanku wajah seperti itu, itu terlalu menakutkan buatku" Ujarku, siwon hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kau tahu choi siwon? Kau terlalu memonopoli dongsaengku"

Aku melagkah masuk, duduk diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun, siwon terlihat kurang senang, dahinya berkerut.

"Hey, ayolah siwon..sudah hampir sebulan lamanya kau selalu bersama kyuhyun, kini biarkan aku memilikinya sehari saja"

Kyuhyun tertawa, melihat siwon yang semakin keruh, mau tidak mau aku juga ikut tertawa, apalagi saat Siwon berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah ditekuk.

Hhhhh dasar namja bodoh.

"Kyu.. kita lama tidak berbicara berdua seperti ini ne"

"Gwenchana hyung"

"miane hyung sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.." Ucapku merapikan beanie putihnya, ia masih terlihat rapuh sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, Namun kyuhyun tetaplah dongsaengku yang paling manis, dongsaengku yang paling indah..

"Hyung, kau tahu.. aku merasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dalam, dahiku berkerut tanda tidak setuju, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil dongsaengku ini, tidak akan.

"Hehehehe, entahlah Hyung, jika sampai siwon hyung mendengar ini, aku yakin ia akan marah dan menggembungkan pipinya hahahaha"

Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan titik lucu dari pembicaraan kyuhyun barusan.

"Mianhe hyung.. aku hanya merasa, jika semua ini akan segera menghilang, semuanya.."

Kyuhyun mengaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain, ia menunduk, rapuh.

"Hyung akan melakukan apapun demi itu semua kyu, demi kau, kesembuhanmu, dan kebahagiaanmu, kau tahu kyu.. kau adalah dongsaeng paling sempurna yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku, hanya untuk hyung"

Aku memeluk Kyuhyun, mengusap punggungnya. Airmataku jatuh bebas, biarkanlah, biarkan jika Kyuhyun mengataiku cengeng, tidak mengapa.

"Hyung, uljima..jangan menangis"

Aku tersenyum lirih. Menatap mata Kyuhyun yang semakin redup, garis cekungan melingkari matanya, aku kembali memeluknya..

"Tuhan, jika bisa tolong biarkan Kyuhyunku tetap disini, tetap disamping kami, tetap bersama kami, selalu dan selamanya" aku bergumam lirih, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Amin.." Jawabnya

"Dont afraid ne"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tenanglah.. semua akan berakhir indah.

(SIWON)

LANGKAH BESAR

Aku berdiri terpaku dibalik tembok, tubuhku menegang. Bukan bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan kakak-adik itu, tapi.. aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang Kyuhyun-ku sembunyikan dariku, jujur.. aku bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan dibalik senyumnya setiap hari.

…..

Hari ini tepat 3 bulan setelah vonis, Sudah seharian aku berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul, untuk apa? Kalian akan tahu nanti..

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda dibalik etalase kaca di sudut sana, indah, seakan melambangkan Kyuhyun-ku, aku merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah credit card, menyerahkannya pada pemilik toko dan menunjuk 'benda' indah tadi, ia tersenyum simpul padaku.

"Untuk orang yang kau cintai?"

Aku mengangguk bahagia

"Sangat aku cintai"

"Baiklah, ini belanjaan anda, semoga ini bisa membuat kalian semakin mencintai satu sama lain" Tukas sang pemilik toko, aku hanya tersenyum lagi

Perjalananku untuk kembali ke rumah berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku memang sengaja terburu-buru kali ini, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menerima hadiahku kali ini, ia pasti sangat senang.

Aku memarkir mobil tepat didepan rumahku, tanpa masuk dulu aku segera menyeberang ke rumah Kyuhyun masih dengan bingkisan ditanganku. Sedetik sebelum aku mengetuk pintu rumah, pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka. Aku terkejut, bukan karena pintunya namun karena sosok dibaliknya, Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri, diikuti eomma dan appa Cho.

"A-apa yang terjadi hyung? Kyuhyun?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, lebih baik kau ikut saja. Kajja"

Aku berbelok, kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan mengikuti mobil Yunho yang membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah sakit terdekat. Jemariku bergetar, aku gelisah dibalik kemudi, kulirik bingkisan kecil di jok sampingku.

'Kau harus bertahan untuk melihatnya Kyu'

Aku berlari kecil mengikuti Yunho dan keluarga Cho, Beberapa menit yang lalu aku telah menghubungi eomma dan appa agar segera datang. Aku berdiri mematung di depan ruang ICU , Langkahku terpaku, aku masih menggenggam bingkisanku, menangis? Aku harap aku bisa namun aku tahu Kyuhyun-ku jauh lebih menderita sekarang. Aku berbalik mencari Yunho hyung untuk meminta penjelasan. Ia duduk disana ani Yunho berjongkok dengan jemari yang meremas rambutnya frustasi. Aku mendekatinya, eomma dan appa Cho mengamatiku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyung.." Lirihku yang aku yakin ia masih mampu mendengarnya. Yunho mendongak, matanya sayu, ia tengah menahan tangisnya, walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya, dongsaeng satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Siwon..Kyuhyun..dia.."

Aku ikut berjongkok, menepuk bahunya, memberikan sedikit kepercayaan untuk berbagi, aku ini calon Suami Kyuhyun, aku juga berhak tahu yang terjadi dengan calon istriku.

"Percayalah hyung..Aku juga menderita, bahkan jauh lebih tersiksa darimu, hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun, maka disini..ya tepat disini, aku merasakan semuanya luluh lantah" Aku memegang dada kiriku, tepat diatas denyut jantungku berdetak. Yunho menggeleng sekilas

"Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun tidak akan bertahan lama lagi Siwon.."

Deg..

Detak jantungku seakan berhenti mengalun, aku ikut terduduk.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun memang sering mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu hyung, kau jangan bercanda"

"Ani Siwon-ah, hyung tidak bercanda, Suaranya memang telah kembali, tapi tahukah kau, kalau selama ini penglihatan Kyuhyun sudah semakin buruk?"

"Mwo?"

Aku mencoba mengingat beberapa kilasan kejadian sebelum Kyuhyun kembali drop, ia memang terkadang salah menunjuk sebuah barang yang ia inginkan, atau matanya tidak fokus memandang ke arahku, tapi..tapi..

"Mianhe Siwon-ah.. Mianhe.."

"Tidak hyung. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dariku. Tidak akan!"

Aku berdiri, berteriak histeris. Appa Cho mendekatiku, memeluk tubuhku.

"Tenanglah Siwonnie, ini rumah sakit, tenanglah" ucapnya berulang kali, namun seakan telingaku tuli, aku malah berbalik, memegang bahu namja paruh baya itu.

"Appa.. appa.. Kyuhyun-ku akan baik-baik saja bukan? Kyuhyun-ku akan tetap disini? Kyuhyun-ku tidak akan meninggalkanku kan appa? Iya kan? Appa jawab appa?" Aku mengguncang bahu appa Cho, Yunho berdiri mencoba melepaskan rengkuhanku dibantu eomma Cho.

"Siwon! Lepaskan.. " Yunho menghempas lenganku, aku berjengit tertunduk bersandar pada tembok putih, ingin rasanya aku berteriak, berlalri menerobos pintu kaca itu, lalu mengambil Kyuhyun-ku, membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat ini..

Aku meneteskan airmata, saat seseorang memelukku erat, hangat.

"Siwonnie, tenanglah, eomma yakin Kyuhyun bisa melewati ini semua, eomma yakin Kyuhyun akan bertahan, eomma yakin Siwonnie..eomma yakin.." Eomma Cho mengelus lembut punggungku. Aku semakin terisak merasa kalah dengan ketegaran seorang eomma Cho.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja, sudah hampir 3 jam lamanya kami menunggu Kyuhyun siuman setelah 2 jam yang lalu dokter mengatakan kalau sel kanker di tulang belakangnya sudah menyebar di beberapa syaraf sensorik dan motoriknya. Aku masih disini, berdiri kaku tanpa melepas sedikitpun pandanganku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah, aku melirik bingkisanku yang teronggok di samping eomma Cho, menatapnya bergantian dengan Kyuhyun. Mataku membulat, seakan mendapat sebuah ide.

"Eomma.. appa, bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengan kalian?"

Appa dan Eomma Cho tampak bingung namun kemudian mengangguk samar, mereka berdiri mengikutiku

"Hyung, aku titip Kyuhyun sebentar ne"

Yunho hanya mengguman pelan, ia masih terlihat Shock dengan duduk memeluk lututnya, matanya masih mawas menatap kedalam ruang berdinding kaca itu. Mengawasi adiknya yang masih belum sadar.

Aku mengajak Appa dan Eomma Cho untuk duduk di kafetaria, aku memesak 3 gelas mocca ukuran sedang, mereka tampak sedikit bingung saat aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bingkisan yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"Appa, eomma, kalian telah mengenalku jauh sebelum aku mengenal kalian, kalian mengerti aku seperti orang tuaku mengerti aku, kita telah bersama sejak aku lahir hingga kini.."

Aku menggantung kalimatku..

"Kalian juga telah berbesar hati menerima pertunanganku dengan Kyuhyun.."

Kami terdiam, ada jeda sedikit lama..aku membuka Kotak beludru kecil berwarna putih berisikan cincin dengan batu sapphire blue diujungnya.

"Appa, Eomma, Ijinkan aku menikahi Kyuhyun detik ini juga.."

"Mwo?/Ye?"

Appa dan eomma Cho berseru, setelah sadar kelakuannya membuat orang-orang memperhatikan kami, mereka kembali berdehem lalu menghela nafas.

"Siwon, kami tahu kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, kami tahu cinta kalian tidak biasa, hanya saja.. Kau tahu kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu ia pulih dulu?"

"Appa, kau mengerti jika cinta kami tidak biasa, aku mencintai Kyuhyun dengan cara yang tidak biasa, dengan cara yang tidak selayaknya orang normal, iya, aku memang menggilai Kyuhyun, namun bukan gila secara orang-orang kasmaran diluar sana, tapi aku menggilai Kyuhyun dengan segala kekurangannya"

Eomma cho menitikkan airmatanya, jemariku terulur menyeka bulir bening itu.

"Eomma, aku mohon jangan menangis, Kyuhyun selalu berpesan padaku agar menjaga kalian seperti aku menjaga dirinya, seperti aku menyayangi orang tuaku sendiri, jadi.. aku harap kalian juga mengerti"

"…"

"Appa, Aku bisa menjadi kaki untuk Kyuhyun, Menjadi mata untuknya, Menjadi mulut baginya, menjadi telinga darinya. Bahkan aku bisa menjadi detak jantung untuknya jika itu bisa.."

Kami terdiam, aku menunduk meremas jari-jariku, sesekali aku melirik kotak yang masih terbuka menyilaukan didepanku, sebuah tangan terulur meraihnya, aku mendongak.

"Baiklah, Choi Siwon, aku harap kau mau berbagi margamu untuk anakku"

Appa Cho menggenggam kotak tadi, membuat senyumku mengembang

"Gomawo appa, eomma"

….

(HEECHUL)

B.E.A UTIFUL

Aku menghirup udara segar, setelah beberapa tahun menetap di jepang akhirnya hari ini aku bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di negara kelahiranku, Seoul..

Drrrtttt..drrrrtttt…Ponselku bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Kurogoh saku celanaku.

"Yeobseo"

"…"

"Ne, aku sudah tiba di incheon, arraseo"

"..."

"Hehehehe, ne yeobo"

"..."

Klik, sambungan terputus, aku beranjak dengan menarik sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu berat mengingat usia perutku yang sudah memasuki bulan ke 3, suamiku sangat over protektif padaku walaupun bisa dikatakan kami hidup terpisah selama setahun terakhir ini. Aku menetap di jepang melanjutkan studi dokterku dan suamiku kembali ke Seoul melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya.

Aku melambai pada sosok Hangeng yang tengah melayangkan pandangannya menyusuri gate, ia setengah berlari menjemputku. Ya, Hangeng adalah suamiku, ah, mantan suamiku yang kini kembali menjadi suamiku. Terdengar konyol namun itulah yang terjadi.

Ternyata setelah perceraian itu hubungan kami malah membaik, kami seakan memulainya dari awal, memupuk semua perasaan kami hingga akhirnya kami kembali menikah. Dan kami akan memiliki anak sebentar lagi.

Setelah mengecup dahiku lalu mengelus perutku sebentar, kami langsung beranjak dari airport menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul. Bukan. Bukan karena kandunganku atau kesehatan salah satu dari kami yang bermasalah namun karena kini aku telah menjadi seorang dokter dan bertugas di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan profil pasienmu itu chagiya?"

Hangeng menyetir sembari melirikku sekilas, aku menengadah, menyandarkan leherku yang terasa kaku.

"Dia menderita osteosarcoma, stadium akhir" Bisikku

"Kasian sekali dia"

Aku melirik hangeng yang kembali fokus pada jalan, fikiranku melayang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu..

_Flashback_

Aku baru saja selesai mengurus perlengkapanku, menggantung pakaian operasi di tempat biasa dan mencuci tanganku. Sebagai seorang dokter sudah seharusnya aku higienis dalam hal apapun, apalagi setelah menjalani operasi seperti ini.

Aku kembali keruanganku setelah memberitahu keluarga pasien bahwa operasinya berjalan lancar, tawa dan ucapan syukur menggema, aku ikut tersenyum. Membuat mereka bahagia sudah cukup bagiku.

Kuregangkan otot-otot leherku saat ponselku bergetar, sebuah urutan nomor baru, dahiku berdenyit.

"Halo.."

_"Yeobseo.. Kim Heechul?"_

"Ne, aku sendiri.."

Aku heran, si penelpn menggunakan bahasa korea, sementara kini aku di jepang.

"_Ini aku, Changmin.. kau masih mengingatku bukan?"_

"Changmin? Orang yang bersama Yunho waktu itu?"

"_Ne, ah syukurlah kau masih mengingatku"_

"Waeyo changmin-ssi?"

_"Eum, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"_

"Hei, aku di jepang.."

_"Aku juga"_

Kami terdiam beberapa lama

"Besok, aku hubungi lagi"

Ucapku akhirnya, aku menutup pembicaraan kali ini dengan helaan nafas, apa yang akan changmin bicarakan padaku? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya pada saat ia dan Yunho menceritakan semua hal tentang Kyuhyun dan Siwon, lalu sekarang apalagi yang akan ia bicarakan? Dia juga belum tahu jika aku telah menikah.

_Flashback End_

"Chagi? Hei.."

Hangeng menepuk bahuku, aku terhenyak. Ternyata kami telah tiba di pelataran Rumah sakit

"Kau kenapa? Apa sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu hm?" Hangeng mengusap kepalaku lembut, aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Pasien membutuhkanku, aku harus selalu siap untuk mereka"

"Aku? Anak kita?"

Aku tertawa, memukul bahu Hangeng gemas, mana mungkin aku menyamakan mereka dengan pasienku, dua hal penting namun berbeda konsekuensi.

"Kalian yang terutama"

Hangeng tersenyum, lalu mengelus perutku lagi

"Yes! Baby, kita masih yang utama"

Aku terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Hangeng yang terkadang kekanakan.

"Eum, memangnya siapa pasienmu yang begitu penting kali ini chagi?"

Hangeng menemaniku masuk ke dalam ruang demi ruang perawatan. Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu tersenyum

"Kau akan tahu sendiri" Dahi Hangeng mengerut

"Aku mengenal dia sebelumnya?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, membiarkan Hangeng mengikutiku dengan kepala berkedut lucu, ia masih memikirkan siapa pasienku kali ini.

Krieeettt

Pintu yang memisahkan antara pelataran dan ruang tunggu terbuka, sosok itu terlihat di depan ruang ICU, aku melirik Hangeng yang masih tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangku, matanya terangkat bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Kini kami berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari dia. Hangeng tampak membeku namun matanya mawas menatap Yunho. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, mungkin merasa dirinya diperhatikan seseorang, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kami. Mata sendunya membulat, rahangnya mengeras, ia berdiri.

Aku mengalah untuk maju duluan

"Annyonghaseo Cho Yunho, lama tidak bertemu denganmu, apa Changmin-ssi sudah menghubungimu?"

Yunho nampak tertegun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ne? Changkamman, jangan bilang kalau kau.. kau adalah dokter yang dikatakan Changmin? Yang akan menangani Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, Yunho memperhatikanku bergantian dengan Hangeng yang menggenggam tanganku.

...

TBC..

Bow Bow Bow.. mian updatenya telat pake banget =_=

makasih banyak yaaaaa rviewnya, euum apa lagi ya, hehehehe


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback _

Hari dan jam telah ditentukan, aku menunggu Changmin disebuah restoran jepang kesukaanku, aku mendecih ini bahkan telah lewat 30 menit dan anak itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Mianhe, aku terlambat, mobilku sedikit bermasalah"

Baru saja aku berdecih, kini sosok namja tinggi dengan perawakan kurus telah duduk didepanku, ia tersenyum sekilas melepas jaket tebalnya.

"Kau ingin memesan?" tanyaku, ia menggeleng

"Aku tidak punya cukup waktu sebenarnya, hanya saja aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu hal yang sangat penting"

Aku berhenti mengaduk ocha milikku, mataku beralih menatap kedalam mata Changmin, aku kenal bahasa ini, Ia juga pernah mengatakannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ini mengenai Kyuhyun"

"…"

"Ia sakit, ah ani masih sakit hingga kini"

"…"

"Osteosarcomanya semakin memburuk, Ia kini dalam kondisi lumpuh di kedua kakinya.."

Aku menghela nafas, aku memang kalah darinya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun kekalahan itu berbuah manis kini. Dendam? Tidak,aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan marah padanya, aku malah prihatin dengan kondisinya, seharusnya ia juga bahagia bersama Siwon. Sepertiku yang bersama Hangeng.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Heechul-ssi, aku tahu kau seorang dokter ternama di sini, aku mengikuti semua perjalanan karirmu, ak-"

"Jadi kau men-stalkerku?"

Changmin terkekeh, ia mengangguk.

"Hanya beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Oh iya bagaimana kandunganmu? Chukkae.. untuk pernikahanmu dan bayimu"

"Baik, gomawo.. hanya saja, kau terlalu memujiku jika mengatakan aku adalah seorang dokter ternama"

"Itu kenyataan"

"…"

"Lalu?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau menolong Kyuhyun? Dan Siwon"

Changmin menunduk saat ia mengatakan Siwon, paling tidak aku juga merasakan hal itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku menghela nafas sebentar

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menolongnya?"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Dia spesial, bukan hanya untukku, tapi untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama untuk Siwon"

"…"

"AKu tidak pernah mendengar kisah cinta seperti yang mereka alami, terlalu murni, terlalu polos, terlalu.."

"Akan aku usahakan Changmin-ssi"

Mata Changmin membulat, ia bahkan belum selesai memaparkan semua alasannya.

_Flashback End_

(HANGENG)

LAUGH

Aku menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya, Setelah pertemuan awkward yang terjadi antara aku, Heechul, dan Yunho beberapa waktu lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk ditaman bersama Yunho, sementara Heechul tengah menemui dokter yang selama ini menangani Kyuhyun serta sekalian mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampak sedikit kurus yunho-ah"

Yunho berbalik, tersenyum skeptis.

"Kau jangan bertanya seolah kau menyukaiku Han"

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

Tawa kami meledak, aku memeluk Yunho, menepuk bahunya.

"Aku merindukanmu kawan"

"Aku juga"

Yunho melepas pelukan kami, ia menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung

"Woahh, kau tampak semakin muda saja"

"Karena istriku tentu saja.. dan Bayiku, ingat itu"

"Ck, aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya, semua orang akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri"

"Hey, bagaimana denganmu?"

Yunho menghela nafas, ia kembali menggeleng

"Sesaat sebelum kejadian ini, aku masih mengharap pengajar TK itu menatapku, tapi sekarang.. Kyuhyun prioritasku"

Aku mengerutkan kening, pengajar TK?

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengejar Jaejoong?"

Yunho menunduk, namun wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong, pipinya memerah.

Ah, harusnya aku tahu namja didepanku ini tidak akan bisa melupakan Namja manis yang selalu tertawa di depan anak-anak kecil itu.

"Masih dan selamanya seperti itu Han, tapi kini aku lebih fokus pada kesembuhan Kyuhyun, apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya"

Aku ikut menunduk, Mengikuti cara berfikir Yunho yang terkadang membuatku bingung. Kyuhyun memang dongsaeng satu-satunya yang ia punya, dongsaeng yang selalu menjadi kesayangan dan kebanggaannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun semenderita ini Yun"

Ada helaan nafas lagi dari Yunho, kini ia memandang langit

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dongsaengku akan seperti ini"

"Tenanglah Yun, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan sembuh, ia tidak selemah yang kita bayangkan selama ini kan? Aku yakin Heechul bisa membantu"

Aku menepuk bahu Yunho, memberi sedikit ketenangan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunnya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

(KYUHYUN)

UGH

Jemariku terasa kebas, mulutku juga, mataku terasa berat, aku bisa merasakan semuanya, alat-alat menakutkan itu, merasakan semua sentuhan, dan mendengar semua panggilan.

Kucoba berulang kali membuka mataku, membiasakan sinar mentari memasuki retinanya. Seseorang terkejut melihatku, ia segera berlari keluar, hey, apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Oh kurasa tidak, karena sesaat setelah hal itu terjadi, beberapa orang masuk kedalam lagi dan mendekatiku, aku rasa aku tidak terlalu asing dengan yang satu ini, eum apa dia Heechul? Ah tidak mungkin, Heechul bukanlah seorang dokter.

"Kyuhyun-ah, coba buka matamu baik-baik"

Hhh, aku sepertinya bermimpi, suara itu memang suara Heechul. Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi dan bangun 1 atau 2 jam kemudian.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan tutup matamu dulu, coba buka dan katakan 'Aaa'"

Sepertinya aku tidak bermimpi, karena kali ini Heechul menepuk pipiku ringan, aku lalu mencoba membuka mulut, ugh kebas. Aku terdiam, dia juga terdiam, kami terdiam.

"Gwenchana, mungkin masih dalam efek bius, tapi kau jangan tidur dulu ne, aku akan memeriksamu"

Hm? Memeriksa? Apa dia benar-benar seorang dokter?

"Kyuhyun-ah untuk sementara kau jangan sampai tertidur ne, aku akan memanggil keluargamu"

Heechul atau yang kusangka Heechul itu berjalan keluar meninggalkanku dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba putih. Apa mereka malaikat pencabut nyawa?

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Aku menoleh saat suara yeoja lewat ditelingaku, itu eomma dan appa, serta eomma dan appa choi, eh Yunho hyung juga ada disitu. Mana Siwon?

"Akhirnya kau sadar chagi, eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Eomma duduk disampingku, eomma choi menggeser dokter-dokter yang kuanggap sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa tadi. Yunho berdiri di kakiku, ia tersenyum sementara Appa berusaha menahan tangisnya dibelakang Yunho. Aku mengernyit, menggoyangkan jariku dalam genggaman eomma, membuat simbol huruf S ditelapaknya.

"Siwon?"

Aku mengangguk, mereka saling berpandangan. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang, kejadian ini seperti sebuah dejavu.

"Siwon..eum..dia.."

"Baby.."

Di tengah suasana gugup itu, suara Siwon menggema bagiku, ia muncul dari balik pintu dengan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan dasinya. Aku mengernyit bingung, terakhir kali aku melihatnya seperti ini saat ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu denganku. Kali ini ia kenapa?

"Eomma , appa, aku sudah siap"

Aku melirik semua orang yang ada disitu, mereka menyingkir untuk memberi Siwon dan seorang lagi ruang didekatku. Aku semakin mengernyit bingung ketika Siwon meraih jemariku, menggenggamnya erat lalu mengangguk pada seorang lagi yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Siwon melemaskan jemariku yang terasa kaku, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya, sebuah kotak putih.

"Cho Kyuhyun, would u be my wife?"

Aku tersentak, alat pendeteksi jantung tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring membuat salah satu dokter segera melepas kabel penghubungnya dari dadaku. Semua tersenyum, aneh.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab Yes baby, tidak usah kau tanya apa dan kenapa"

Aku termenung sesaat, mataku memutar di ruangan itu, menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berdiri disekitarku.

"Disini ada kedua orang tua kita, ada pastor, dan dokter-dokter itu sebagai saksi kita, dan jangan lupakan Hangeng dan Heechul"

Aku hendak berucap namun dadaku terasa belum siap. Kulirik Yunho yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kedua belah pihak orang tua, dan terakhir Heechul yang tersenyum. Aku tidak bermimpi bukan?

Kugerakkan jariku diatas genggaman Siwon, ia tersenyum senang. Dan ritual sakral pun terlaksana, di sebuah Rumah Sakit, tanpa Cake besar, tanpa Hiasan dimana-mana, tanpa undangan, dan tanpa sebuah Kecupan. Hhh pernikahan yang terlalu aneh buatku, namun aku bahagia. Choi Kyuhyun.

(SIWON)

WONDERFUL WORLD IS YOU

Aku duduk dengan memangku Kyuhyun di halaman belakang rumah baru kami, sembari memandang mentari yang sebentar lagi tugasnya akan digantikan rembulan, aku menatap jari kami yang saling bertautan, kemilau sepasang cincin di jari manis kami membuat sebuah kesan tersendiri bagiku.

Kukecup berulang kali pelipis istriku, kupeluk tubuh kurusnya lembut, kurapikan beanie birunya.

"Hyung.. apa kau tidak lelah bersamaku?"

Aku mengutuk setiap pemikiran seperti ini yang bersemayam di benak Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa aku lelah bersamanya? Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu lagi baby? Ingat, kau sekarang istriku" aku menaikkan selimut kecil yang membungkus tubuh kami berdua.

"Chullie pernah memberitahuku sesuatu di rumah sakit" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa itu baby?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau aku sangat beruntung mendapat suami sepertimu, tapi aku? Aku sepertinya bukan istri yang baik untukmu, aku seharusnya seperti dia, yang telah membuat suaminya bahagia dengan buah hati mereka"

Aku terkekeh, Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedikit cemburu dengan perkataan Heechul, walaupun ia sendiri tahu kalau kini Heechul telah bersatu kembali dengan Hangeng dan sekarang tengah mengandung anak mereka.

"Dia benar baby.. kau memang beruntung mendapat suami tampan sepertiku"

Kyuhyun mencubit perutku pelan, aku mengaduh sebentar lalu kembali terkekeh.

"Tapi.. aku jauh lebih beruntung menemukanmu sayang"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menatapku.

"Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang aku miliki, makhluk teristimewa yang aku punya, hanya kau..dan akan selamanya seperti itu"

"…"

"Apapun itu, suatu saat nanti.. apapun yang terjadi selalu ingat ini, bahwa aku Choi Siwon adalah namja paling beruntung karena menemukan seorang malaikat sempurna sepertimu, Choi Kyuhyun"

Bulir bening menetes dari balik kelopak mata Kyuhyun, ia memelukku seakan dalam gerakan slow motion, begitu lembut.

"Gomawo hyung..Gomawo"

"Ceonma nae baby..eum, Hyung ingin bernyanyi untukmu, spesial untukmu, kau mau dengar?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk cepat, aku menyamankan posisi, menyandarkan Kyuhyun didadaku, memeluknya dengan protect, mulutku tepat di telinganya.

_Whenever I'm weary _

_From the battles that raging my head.._

_You make sense of madness _

_when my sanity hangs by a thread.._

_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_

_Now and forever_

_I will be your man.._

**('aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan bertahan lama lagi bukan?'**

**'Hyung?'**

**'buat ia bahagia siwon, buat kyuhyun bahagia di sisa usianya, hyung mohon'**

**'Ani hyung! Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi, ia akan sembuh'**

**'Siwon'**

**'Yunho hyung, Kyuhyunku akan baik-baik saja')**

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see.._

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me.._

_I'll try to show you each and every way I can.._

_Now and forever_

_I will be your man.._

**('Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi Siwonnie, kanker di tulang belakangnya telah menyebar bahkan pada titik-titik syaraf pusatnya'**

**'tapi apa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk kesembuhannya, ani..paling tidak agar ia bisa bertahan'**

**'mianhe Siwonnie')**

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_

_That I won't be alone anymore.._

_If I'd only known you were there all the time_

_All this time.._

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand.._

_Now and forever.._

_I will be your man.._

**('Kau tahu ia segalanya untukku chullie-ah, dia segalanya untukku'**

**'aku tahu Wonnie-ah, aku bisa melihat semuanya dari tatapan kalian'**

**'lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa membantuku menyembuhkannya? Aku mohon chullie, aku mohon'**

**'Aku hanya bisa berusaha, Tuhan penentu segalanya')**

_Now and forever.._

_I will be your man.. (Richard Marx – Now an forever)_

Prok..Prokk..Prookkk..

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan selalu bertepuk tangan jika mendengarku bernyanyi, ia terlihat menyeka airmatanya dan juga airmataku

"Kau cengeng hyung"

"Kau juga baby"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku tertawa dengan mencubut pipinya. Ia semakin merajuk

"Jja baby, kita masuk saja,sudah malam"

Aku menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup

"Jangan seperti itu, aku bisa memakanmu"

"Hyuuuuunnng.."

...

TBC..

=_= T_T


	9. Chapter 9

(KYUHYUN)

WAKTU BERHENTI

Hari ini adalah hari ke 8 di bulan ke 5, berarti ini sudah kesekian kalinya selama bulan ini aku mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk sekedar mengecek kondisiku. Ditemani Siwon, aku duduk di kursi roda, Siwon mendorongku hingga didepan ruangan dokter pribadiku, Kim Heechul. Aneh bukan? Yeoja yang dulu menjadi sainganku, menjadi pembatas antara perasaanku kini malah menjadi dewi penolong untukku.

Tok Tok Tok

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut sementara senyumnya ia layangkan padaku, aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tahu juga ia sering menangis saat aku tengah tertidur, aku tahu terkadang ia terjaga semalaman lalu menempelkan telinganya di dadaku hanya untuk mengecek detak jantungku.

Cklekk.. pintu terbuka, sosok Heechul dengan perut yang mulai membuncit terlihat dengan senyum khasnya

"Kalian sudah datang, ayo masuk"

Heechul membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan aku dan 'kendaraanku' lewat. Aku hanya mampu menggenggam erat jemariku.

Heechul duduk di kursinya, menghadap ke arahku dan Siwon yang duduk di depannya. Ia sibuk mengacak beberapa file di laci kanannya, mengeluarkan selembar hasil MRI.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Suara itu bergema pelan di telingaku, detik demi detik terasa berat dengan setia menggenggam jemariku, aku meliriknya yang tersenyum menenangkan.

"Perkembangan yang luar biasa"

Apa? Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak, aku menatap Heechul penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?" Sepertinya Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sel Kanker di tulang belakang Kyuhyun-ssi berangsur tidak mengalami perkembangan"

Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku.

"A-apa aku bisa sembuh?"

Heechul tersenyum, diraihnya tanganku, ia genggam dan berbisik lirih.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah, kau pasti bisa sembuh"

Aku melirik Siwon yang masih menatapku dan Heechul bergantian tidak percaya, ia seakan tidak bernafas dengan mata berbinar.

...

"Kyuhyunku akan sembuh.."

"Sembuh.."

"Istriku akan sembuh.."

"Istriku.."

Hanya itu yang Siwon katakan di perjalanan pulang, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Aku terkekeh menatapnya.

"Hyung.. kau seperti orang gila"

"Ne baby, aku memang gila, gila karenamu"

Aku memukul bahunya, ia terlalu penggombal untuk ukurang seorang namja yang telah menikah.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu boleh?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Bolehkah kita ke pantai?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk, ia masih tersenyum tapi pandangannya tetap fokus ke arah jalan, beberapa saat ia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah pantai. Angin sejuk berhembus dari jendela mobil yang kubiarkan terbuka, menyapu wajah dan rambut yang menutupi dahiku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di pantai baby?"

"Eumm, mungkin bermain pasir, menikmati matahari terbenam daaaannn..."

Aku berfikir sebentar, saat sebuah bibir mendarat di permukaan bibirku, aku sempat tersenyum lalu memejamkan mataku, menikmati sapuan bibir Siwon.

"Kau terlalu lama berfikir baby, kita sudah sampai" Bisiknya tepat didepan wajahku. Ia mengecup dahiku sambil berbisik

"Saranghae.."

"Nado.."

Siwon tersenyum, ia kemudian beranjak keluar lalu menggendongku ala piggy back, aku tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan yang selalu Siwon berikan padaku. Memanjakanku dalam konteks yang berbeda, mencintaku dalam kadar yang berbeda..

(SIWON)

MIANHE

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, membiarkan air menyentuh kakiku, sesekali aku memperbaiki posisi Kyuhyun yang setia memeluk leherku, aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung, bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku?"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mengangguk, ia berdehem sebentar, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Siwon.

_I try to resist what my heart feels_

_But I'm falling into pieces_

_Drifting further away from you_

_Everything won't seem right_

_If you were here with me_

_You'd brush away this loneliness from me_

**Flashback**

**Siwon hendak meninggalkan ruangan Heechul saat tangannya kembali ditahan, ia berbalik. Takut. Ia menatap takut pancaran mata Heechul.**

**Ia kemudian melirik Kyuhyun, memperbaiki senyumannya.**

**"Baby, aku ke kamar kecil dulu ne, tunggu aku disini" Kyuhyun mengangguk, Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun ke pinggir sebuah taman di tengah Rumah sakit itu. **

**Siwon berjalan pelan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan Heechul.**

**"Chullie, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"**

**Heechul menunduk, ia meremas jarinya.**

**"Kyuhyun, tidak akan bertahan lama"**

**Flashback end**

_There will never be another by my side_

_Because all I am is just for you_

_And there can never be another bt my side_

_I need you here with me_

_And brush away this loneliness from me_

**Flashback**

**"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau mengatakan kalau pertumbuhan kanker itu sudah berhenti!"**

**"Siwon, aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi maksudku sel kanker itu sudah mencapai batas maksimal"**

**"Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan.."**

**"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku mengatakan hal itu" Heechul menunduk, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia menangis tertahan, cinta yang Kyuhyun miliki membuat hatinya tertohok ngeri.**

**"A-apa maksudmu?" **

**"Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa sembuh, agar kau bisa tenang dan berhenti menangisinya saat ia terlelap"**

**Siwon terduduk dilantai, airmatanya tidak mampu ia bendung lagi, dadanya terasa sesak. Heechul bangkit memeluk Siwon, menenangkannya.**

**"Sekarang, aku mohon padamu Siwonnie, bukan sebagai dokter, namun sebagai sahabat. Tolong buat ini menjadi lebih indah"**

**Siwon menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Heechul.**

**Flasback end**

_Everything was seem so right_

_If you were here with me_

_Everything was seem right..once again_

_I need you here with me_

Siwon menitikkan airmata diantara senandungnya, suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Hyung, aku mengantuk.." Siwon mengatupkan bibirnya, ia menahan isakannya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Saranghae hyung.."

Siwon menelan ludah pahit, ia tidak mampu menjawab apapun kini, ia bertahan di atas pijakan yang mulai rapuh, namun ia tetap berusaha melangkah.

Siwon merasakan detik-detik itu, detik disaat pelukan dilehernya melemah, detik disaat detak jantung itu terasa mengalun pelan lalu hilang. Tangisannya tidak berhenti namun tidak juga menggila, ia menangis dalam diam, disaksikan oleh deburan ombak yang seakan ikut merasakan kepedihannya.

"Na-Nado baby, Nado saranghae Choi Kyuhyun"

Susah payah ia mengumpulkan suaranya, melepaskannya dalam vibra ketukan pilu dari tenggorokannya, ia bertahan masih berjalan, namun entah kemana jiwanya kini pergi.

_There will never be another by my side_

_Because all I am is just for you_

_And there can never be another by my side_

_I need you here with me_

_You'd brush away this loneliness from me_

_Till the end of the time.._

….

Author POV

Pagi hari, mendung menggelayut manja di permukaan langit, sosok-sosok berpakaian hitam terlihat mengelilingi sebuah pusara yang telah tertutup sempurna, bertabur bunga berwarna warni, sebuah Nisan tertancap sebuah nama.. Cho Kyuhyun, Rest In Peace..

Tak ada tawa, tak ada senyum, yang ada hanya tangisan..

Yunho, selaku kakak Kyuhyun berdiri memegang sebuah rangkaian bunga yang besar disisi pusara, matanya sendu, ia berusaha tegar dengan berulang kali menarik nafas panjang, matany mengitari wajah orang-orang disekitarnya, alisnya berkerut saat ia tidak mendapati Siwon.

Yunho menepuk bahu Heechul,

"Chullie, kemana Siwon?"

Heechul ikut mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi, hhh.. aku mengerti perasaannya"

Drrrrttt…drrrrttt..

Ponsel Yunho bergetar, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yeobseo.."

"…"

"Mwo? Siwon?"

"…"

"Arraseo, aku segera kesana"

Plip.

Yunho menggenggam ponselnya erat, jemarinya bergetar, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap satu persatu pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Siwon.."

…..

(SIWON)

EVERYTHING CHANGE

Aku menatap hamparan laut didepanku, hampa.. kini semuanya hampa, tidak ada lagi nyanyian indah yang mampu membuatku tersenyum, semuanya hanya kekosongan.

"Baby, wae?" Bisikku, aku mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari balik saku, cincin yang melambangkan cinta kami, Ani. Cinta kami malah lebih besar dari arti ikatan ini.

Aku menyatukan cincin itu dengan milikku dalam sebuah untaian kalung, lalu mengenakannya. Angin menyapu wajahku, aku menatap langit mendung, wajahmu terpatri disana.

"Bogoshippo baby.." airmataku kembali menetes, mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Aku terisak,

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh.. Tuhan, kenapa Kau mengambil Kyuhyun-ku" Aku berteriak dengan meengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Jika memang Tuhan mengambilmu, maka baiklah aku akan menjemputmu baby.."

Aku berbisik lirih, berjalan lebih maju, kaki telanjangku terasa sedikit perih akibat tebing terjal yang tadi kudaki. Ya, kini aku berada di puncak sebuah tebing dengan hamparan laut dibawahnya.

"Baby, aku sudah pernah mengatakan, aku tidak akan sanggup jauh darimu.."

"Mianhe.."

Seeeetttt

Byuuuurrrrrrr

...

Author POV

Belum kering pusara Kyuhyun, kini disampingnya teronggok pusara baru, Yunho duduk diantara dua pusara, ia terlihat kaku. Ia masih mengingat percakapannya dengan petugas penjaga pantai.

_"Yeobseo.."_

_"Tuan Cho Yunho? Ini dengan petugas penjaga pantai"_

_"Ne"_

_"Apa anda mengenal Choi Siwon?"_

_"Mwo? Siwon?"_

_"Ne,Siwon ditemukan terdampar di pinggir pantai tadi pagi dalam kondisi lemah, saat ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit, nafasnya berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya. Siwon meninggal.."_

_"Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana"_

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia tidak menyangkan Siwon berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini..

Tapi kini ia sadar, Cinta lah yang membuat mereka seperti ini, cinta..dan hanya cinta..

END

Mianhe, sudah mengakhirinya dengan cara seperti ini, hiks..

Gomawo sudah mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhir ne... *Hug*

Ini masih sesenggukan akunya, hehehehe

Bow Bow Bow.. :')


End file.
